Guardians of Middleton
by Robert Teague
Summary: A Kim Possible/W.i.t.c.h. fusion. An ancient evil has awakened under Mount Middleton, and the new Guardians must be brought together before it gathers the strength to rise and destroy mankind!
1. Chapter 1

Guardians of Middleton

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note:

I've had this Kim Possible/W.i.t.c.h. fusion in mind for some time now, and finally have the inspiration to actually write it. The story is set in the KP universe after Graduation. The W.i.t.c.h. part is mostly based on the comics, but a few elements (pun intended) are from the cartoon. I'm trying to make sure things are clear without the reader having to be familiar with W.i.t.c.h., but there will probably be jokes and references that will make sense only if you are.

Chapter One

The Mount Middleton Ski Lodge was doing a booming business. The "Snow Beast" scare from a couple of years earlier had been co-opted into an advertising gold mine. The invasion by the aliens from Lowardia had not touched the area, which made it even more popular with people who wanted to forget that nightmare from the month previous.

The mountain was tall enough to have snow for much of the year, but at this point, late June, there was barely enough to go around. Still, it was a popular place. Birds sang in the trees, and the snow reflected the sun brightly.

Among the guests were an unassuming older man and a girl in her late teens. They were Japanese nationals, ostensibly there as tourists, but whose real purposes were far more serious.

The man had a full beard and moustache, faded to white, and was dressed in robes of yellow and red, while the girl was wearing a modest blue blouse and slacks of dark gray. She had a red headband in her shoulder-length raven hair.

They were on the back deck, seated at a table. Cups of hot chocolate sat before them, barely touched. Unused cameras sat by them, along with menus. They looked out over the mountain, which seemed peaceful and quiet, and at the other lodgers, who were skiing, laughing, and having fun.

The girl could tell her companion was troubled, and finally chose to speak. "Sensei, are the signs so troubling so early?"

After a few seconds, he replied. "Yes, Yori, they are. The force of evil has grown so much stronger in the last few days. Signs are becoming clear, and events long prophesied will occur soon." He sighed. He looked up, toward the top of the mountain. The skies were clear behind it, but to his eyes an ominous dark glow covered the mass of rock. "We must hurry."

Yori kept her expression neutral. "And what of the Monkey Master? He has grown into his power, as he recently proved."

"True," was the reply, "But this time, he will not be enough. Stoppable-san will need help to defend the world."

"And that is the role of Possible-san," she said, a bitter edge to her voice.

If Sensei heard it, he chose not to comment. Instead he shook his head, and looked at his companion. "No, even she will not be enough. But she will have an important role to play."

Her eyes widened and she sat back in her chair. "Sensei! Is your meaning what I think it is?"

"You have studied the scrolls, and know them as well as I do," he said, "There are unmistakable references to the ones who will save the world."

She bowed her head briefly. "I stand ready to help in whatever way I can."

"Thank you, granddaughter, that is encouraging," he said. He took a sip of his drink. "Now, where is the waitress? I am rather hungry, and fighting evil takes a lot of energy."

With a smile, Yori signaled to the waitress, and they put in their orders.

As they ate, Yori's cell phone rang. She answered and spoke briefly to the party on the other end.

"The house is ready," she told Sensei as she closed it with a snap.

He nodded. "Then we will check out after breakfast."

kpkpkp

The house was a three-bedroom ranch-style with a large yard and a privacy fence around the back. It was furnished in a typically American way, with a large-screen TV and comfortable chairs and couches in the living room. The kitchen was well equipped, and stocked with Japanese foods. They each had a bedroom, and the third would be for the library and research.

After settling their belongings into their rooms, Sensei and Yori met in the living room.

"It is time to collect the players in this little game of good and evil," said Sensei. Before him, Yori stood ready for whatever he might require her to do. He handed her a sheet of paper. "You know where Possible-san lives. Here is that information, and the names and addresses of the others who will be called."

She studied the paper. "But there are only four."

"I am aware of that," he said, "It is a problem I am addressing. Go."

'Hai, Sensei," she replied and made a formal bow. "Shall I bring them back with me?"

"No, tell them to be here at ten tomorrow morning," he said.

"I shall do so," she bowed again, and left.

Outside, a black car of Japanese make waited for her. She got in and started it, hoping she would always remember that cars here drove on the opposite side of the road to what she was used to.

Her first stop was Middleton Mall. She found it with little trouble and parked, joining others who were going inside. As she approached her destination, a particular store, she saw that two of the people she wanted were there. That would make things so much easier.

The bell rang as she stepped into Club Banana. The redheaded teen behind the cash register put down her catalog and looked up.

"Hi, welcome to... YORI!" said Kim Possible. She came out from behind the counter.

"Greetings, Possible-san," was the reply with a bow.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since that run-in with the Yono," said Kim. "Are you doing okay?"

"Hai, I am well, thank you," said Yori with a smile.

"Well, hey, girl! It's been a long time!" said Monique, coming over.

"Robinson-san, it is good to see you," said Yori with another bow.

"So, what's up?" asked Kim.

"There is danger approaching," said Yori, the smile dropping from her face.

"Should I go?" asked Monique.

"Iie, Robinson-san; this concerns you as well," said Yori.

Monique raised an eyebrow, and looked around the store. They were the only people there. "Okay, you've got me curious, so spill."

Yori looked puzzled. "I have nothing to spill." She held up her empty hands.

"She means tell us," clarified Kim, "We're in the usual lull before lunch, so we probably won't be interrupted."

"It will not take long, Possible-san," said the ninja, "Sensei sends his greetings to you both, and asks you to come to this address tomorrow morning at ten." She gave each of them a card.

"Uh, why do I need to be there?" asked Monique, taking it, "I don't do the save-the-world thing."

"If you will come, all will be explained then," was the answer, "It is important."

"I'll be there," said Kim, putting away the card. She looked at Monique.

"Well... Kim, if you think it's best, I guess I will too, then," said Monique.

"I thank you both," said Yori, bowing.

"What about Ron?" Kim asked.

"He will be brought in later. The meeting tomorrow has a different purpose," said Yori. "Please keep it confidential. I must go and contact the others now."

"Oh? Who else is involved?" asked Kim.

Yori handed her the paper.

"Tara Matthews and Bonnie Rockwaller?" the BGFs said together.

"JINX! You owe me a soda!" Said Yori quickly, grinning. She was proud she had remembered that Americanism.

Kim blinked. It was the first time in her memory someone else got there first. She chalked it up to the shock.

"Tara's okay, but why Bonnie?" asked Kim.

Yori shook her head. "Those are the names Sensei found through meditation. I cannot tell you more than that."

"Wish I'd known that before I agreed to come, but I'll put up with her if it's that important," said Kim. Monique nodded her agreement.

"The importance of this meeting cannot be emphasized too strongly," said Yori, putting away the paper, "Do you know where I might find them?"

"I heard Bonnie just got back from a visit to her boyfriend's island, and she's holding a party," said Monique, "You'll probably find both of them at her house."

"Then I must go speak with them," said Yori.

"Word of advice, though," said Kim, "If you want Bonnie there, don't tell her I'll be coming too."

"I thank you both, and will see you tomorrow." She ducked her head, turned and left.

As soon as Yori was out of sight, Monique turned to Kim. "This is so weird."

"Yeah, but if Yori and Sensei are involved, it's ferociously important," answered the redhead. "Let's talk after shift is over, and I'll fill you in on what I can."

kpkpkp

A catering truck sat outside the Rockwaller home, but only a few cars. Yori parked nearby and used her ninja skills to slip in undetected.

She found the ones she sought by the pool, and allowed herself to be seen as she approached them.

Tara smiled. "You're early, the party hasn't started yet."

"Ta-ra! She's obviously with the caterers!" said Bonnie, turning to them. "I want three snack trays brought out here and put by the chairs," she said, pointing.

"I am not with the caterers, Rockwaller-san," said Yori, "I must speak to you both on a matter of some urgency."

"Oh, then you must be from Teen Scream Magazine, here to do that interview!" said Bonnie, taking a pose, as though waiting for cameras to go off.

Yori kept her face impassive, but inside was wondering at the choices the Powers That Be made about who would represent them. "I am not a reporter, either. I must speak with both of you privately for a few minutes."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "All right, for a few minutes. This party means a lot, and I've got to get back to it. Let's go over here." She led the way over to the pool house.

"My name is Yori. I am sure you both remember a few years ago when Stoppable-san went to Japan, and a student named Hirotaka attended your school in his place?" she began.

Tara nodded while Bonnie grinned. "Oh, yeah, I was his girlfriend. You know him?"

"Hai, I do. I am glad you remember for I too am from the Yamanouchi School, and as its representative ask that the two of you help in a matter of great importance."

"Oh, you know who my boyfriend is, and you're looking for donations and grants," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" said Tara, smacking her on the arm, "That's just rude! Go on, Miss Yori."

She ducked her head and held out cards. "I ask that you come to this address at ten tomorrow morning, where all will be explained."

"What's going to happen?" asked Tara, taking and looking at it.

"You will be meeting with Sensei, head of the school," was the reply.

"Does this have to anything to do with Ron and Kim?" asked Tara, looking at Yori.

"Hai, Matthews-san," said Yori, reluctantly.

"I am SO done with K and the loser," said Bonnie, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms and cocked her hip.

It was Tara's turn to roll her eyes. "I'll make sure she's there."

Bonnie turned to her blond best friend in shock. "TARA!"

"See you tomorrow," Tara said to Yori, ignoring Bonnie's outburst.

"I look forward to it," said Yori, bowing, and she took her leave.

kpkpkp

Back at the house Yori reported her success to Sensei, but also included the troubling relationship between Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller.

Sensei shook his head. "We may be able to help, or we may not. But a change between them is inevitable, if they choose to take up the task."

"Why would they choose any other path?" asked Yori, "Once the danger is explained, surely they will agree to participate."

The old man smiled. "Not everyone is as devoted to doing the right thing as you are, Granddaughter. They will make their decision, and we must respect it." He looked at a clock. "We will find out tomorrow. For now, let us eat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Monique caught a ride with Kim in the Roth SL Coupe the next morning.

"I'm surprised you haven't talked to Wade about this," said Monique, "Turn left here."

"He and his parents are on vacation," explained Kim, "And they made sure he didn't take anything that would interfere with everyone relaxing. You should have heard the protests."

"So who's running your website?" the dark-eyed girl asked, grinning.

"No one. He put up a notice we were unavailable for the time being, but we've got contacts that can get us if it's urgent enough," was the reply. "After the invasion, the villains seem to be taking a break."

"Good, that means more time to hang out with me. Here it is," said Monique, pointing to the house on the left.

Kim was still smiling at her friend's comment while she parked. "I don't see Bonnie or Tara's cars."

"Well, we are a little early," was the reply.

Just as they got to the door, Bonnie's convertible, with Tara as a passenger, pulled in behind the Roth. They waited until both girls had joined them on the porch.

While Bonnie and Kim glared at each other, Monique rang the doorbell.

"Any idea what's going on?" Tara asked her.

"Nope," replied Monique, "BIGWATFO."

Tara never had a chance to ask for a translation of the 'Monique-speak', because Yori opened the door.

"Konnichiwa!" she said with a bow, "Come in!"

Kim stepped in and took off her shoes. A half-second later Monique and Tara followed suit. Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to protest, but Tara took her arm.

"Be polite, Bonnie," she murmured, "I don't think we're in any danger, since Kim is here, so let's just relax and find out what's going on."

Bonnie muttered under her breath and added her shoes to the others.

kpkpkp

A minute after they were seated in the living room, Sensei came in. Following Kim's lead, they stood briefly and bowed. The old man returned the gesture and took his place in the recliner in the corner while Yori stood by the door.

"Possible-san, it is good to see you. If the circumstances were not so grave, I would be happier," he said.

"Thank you, sir," said Kim, brushing a stray lock of auburn hair out of her face, "What's the sitch?"

"Signs and portents abound," he said, "A prophecy is in play, and you girls are keys to victory over a great evil."

"What did you do now, Kim?" asked Bonnie. "As *fascinating* as I'm sure this is, I don't have time to get involved with your so-called world saving."

Yori suddenly appeared in front of the tanned girl. "Rockwaller-san," she hissed, "It is in your best interests to be quiet and listen."

"Hey, you can't talk to me like that! Do you know who my boyfriend is?" asked Bonnie, outraged.

"I do not care," snarled Yori, "He will be dead, like everyone else in the world, unless you let go of your hedonism and listen." The heat in her voice made Bonnie sit back and nod. Yori glared, but stepped aside, so Bonnie could see Sensei again.

"It's that big of a threat, Sensei?" asked Kim, smirking to herself.

"I'm afraid so, Possible-san," said the old man.

He gestured, and the room grew dark. "This is your Mount Middleton," he said, and a vision appeared. "Something has stirred a great evil that has slumbered under it for millennia. It is waking, and already senses the world outside. As it gathers its strength to break free, it will be sending minions out to test the inhabitants, and judge how big a threat humanity is to its plans."

Yori had seen this before, but the other four girls were stunned at the creatures that poured out of a cave, destroying trees and rocks and anything else they could find. Nothing was spared from the visions as the monsters found the ski lodge and attacked the humans there. Blood and limbs were flying, and they could not take their eyes from it.

"Is- is that really going to happen?" asked Kim in a small voice as the vision faded.

"It will, unless something is done to stop it," was the reply.

"Ulp," said Bonnie, "S- sounds like your cue, Kim."

"There's no way I could win against that, even with Ron's help," she answered.

"I think I'm gonna catch the first flight back to the Senior's island," said Bonnie.

"Hiding will do you no good, Rockwaller-san," said Sensei, "They will find you eventually, even there, and kill you and anyone with you. Every human is a target."

Kim narrowed her green eyes. "Sensei, I know it's not hopeless. You wouldn't have called us here if it was."

"You are correct, Possible-san," was the reply, "There are other Powers in the world who can win in battle against them, but only for a short time. All will eventually be overcome and the end will come for humanity."

The old master stood and raised his hand, and a fuchsia light spilled from his fingers. He opened his hand, and a jewel the size and shape of a ping-pong ball surrounded by a silver holder lifted, hovering just above his hand. A cord attached to the top drifted aimlessly, but did not drop with gravity. Everyone stood up.

"This is the Heart of Kandrakar, an ancient mystical artifact containing the Powers of the Elements, used by a team of Guardians many times over the centuries," he said, and the object lifted higher, spilling its light over five stunned teenagers. "You five can be given the power to win against this evil, as the new Guardians. Will you accept?"

Yori looked stunned. "Five? I- I am to be included?"

Sensei nodded. "You are the answer to the final riddle."

"I am honored, Sensei, and I accept," she replied, and gave a deep bow.

"I'll take whatever help I can get," Kim said without hesitation. The sitch was beyond weird, but she trusted Sensei.

Monique looked at her best friend, throwing herself into danger without a second thought. 'Can I do any less, considering what's at stake?' she thought. Out loud she said "I'm in."

"I- I'm scared, I can't deny that, but I've always admired what Kim does. If I can help her, I will. Count me in," said Tara. They could see she was trembling just a bit.

Bonnie scowled. Who did they think they were fooling, with this cheap light show? If this was some kind of joke, it would be over with that much quicker if she agreed to help. On the other hand, if by some remote possibility it was real, this might be a chance to show up Possible. "All right, I guess I'm in too."

"Possible-san, you will be its Keeper," he continued, and Kim nodded. She couldn't find her voice. "Robinson-san, you will have the Power of Earth, Matthews-san will be Air, Rockwaller-san Fire, and Takana-san Water."

Kim lifted her right hand, and the Heart flew over to her. She stared at it for a few seconds as it hovered over her palm, and then moved by something she didn't understand, raised her hand even higher. "Guardians Unite!"

Four blobs of different colored energy left the Heart, and one targeted each girl. Bonnie got the orange one, Tara the gray one, Monique the green one, and Yori the blue one. A burst of light surrounded them, and slowly faded away.

Stunned, they looked at themselves and each other.

Physically they didn't look any different, still girls in their late teens. But their clothes had changed to skin-tight outfits of dark green and purple. Each was unique. All wore gloves ranging from fingerless athletic gloves to arm length evening gloves. Their footwear ranged from comfortable shoes to tall boots. All were wearing stockings with alternating wide stripes of blue and green ranging in size from ankle socks to the tops of their thighs. The symbol of their element was in the middle of the top, but none of them recognized the symbol-set.

They also had wings. A thick black cord emerged from their backs, tapering to a point two feet from their bodies. Each cord had four large blue and green feathers.

"Wow," said Tara, softly.

"WHAT is this fashion disaster, and how did you get it on me?" said Bonnie. "Where are my clothes?"

"Actually..." said Monique softly, "I like it."

"You would," snarked Bonnie, rolling her eyes.

"It is... not what I expected, based on the drawings," said Yori. She reached over and gently touched one of Kim's wings.

Kim turned them away. "I felt that!"

"You couldn't have, K, they're not real!" said Bonnie.

"Yes, they are, I can feel the air moving around them." said Tara, "Let's go outside. I want to spread my wings."

"NO!" said Bonnie, "I want my clothes! I've had enough of this joke! It's over!" Suddenly she burst into flames. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed, and tried beating them off her. But after a few seconds she stopped. She held up an arm, and looked at it closely. "I- I'm not being burned..."

"The Power of Fire is yours, Rockwaller-san," said Sensei, "It cannot hurt you."

"Then how do I shut it off?" she asked, for the first time starting to believe what she was seeing.

"Will it to do so. It will follow your commands," was the reply.

Bonnie scowled briefly, and the flames vanished. "I did it..."

"You must practice control of your powers," said Sensei, "And learn of the other abilities you have been granted."

"Sensei," said Kim, "Exactly what is my power? The four elements have been covered."

"As Keeper of the Heart, you have the power to unite and strengthen the others. To do so, you control Energy. You are also the leader of the Guardians," was the reply.

"WHAT!" yelled Bonnie, "That's so not fair! I should be leading this little group!"

Kim scowled at her. "You lasted twelve days as cheer captain."

Bonnie started to reply, but was interrupted.

"We must forget the past, and stand united," said Yori, "Otherwise we will fail."

Bonnie threw up her hands and turned away. "Uniting with Possible is the last thing I wanted to do today."

Yori started toward Bonnie, but Kim stopped her. "We're going outside and see what we can do. Join us when you're ready."

Tara nodded at Kim, and put her arm around Bonnie.

"Follow me," said Yori, and led Kim and Monique out of the room.

Sensei sat down quietly, and observed the two young women remaining.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? You don't like Kim, but this is way beyond that," said Tara.

"Look at me, Tara, I'm a freak! I've got wings! I control fire! All my life I've tried to avoid stuff that would make me different. Better, yeah, different, no. And now it's hit me full force," she replied. She looked down at herself. "This has to be Kim's fault, somehow."

"Bonnie, I've got wings too, and I control air! If you're a freak, I am too!" said Tara. "Don't you realize how cool this is? We've got powers! We can do stuff nobody else can! We're gorgeous! I feel stronger than I ever have! I can't wait to try it out!"

"That's fine for you," said Bonnie, not looking at her best friend, "But Junior will break it off in a heartbeat if he sees me like this."

"You don't know that," said Tara, "And I wouldn't worry about it until it happens."

Bonnie made no reply, but looked down. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Tara grew serious. "Bonnie, this is a group you will fit into perfectly. Heck, we can't do without you. Like Yori said, we will be united, we'll support each other, and watch each other's backs. It's what you wanted, just very distilled."

"And I still don't get to be in charge," the teal-eyed girl muttered.

"Look, Bonnie, you proven you've got what it takes to lead, but not the drive to sustain it. It's better if Kim leads. We'll talk to her about you being second in command. I'll support you," said Tara.

Bonnie was silent for nearly a minute. "Okay, Tara, you're right. I do feel... connected... somehow to the others. I'll do my best to be part of it. I just wish Kim wasn't involved."

"She is involved because of her relationship with Stoppable-san, and is a key figure in several prophecies," said Sensei.

Bonnie looked at the old man. "I still want to know where my clothes are."

"When you change your appearance to what it was, they will return," was the answer, and Bonnie nodded, satisfied.

"Uh, sir," said Tara, "I remember reading that the elements in Asian magic are different from Western..." she thought for a few seconds, "Fire, Water, Wood, Metal, and Stone."

Sensei nodded, "That is correct, Matthews-san. But experiments proved the Western elements have certain advantages, which is why they are used."

"I see. Thank you sir. We're going to go join the others," Tara replied. She took Bonnie's hand, and led her unresisting friend out of the room.

Sensei watched them go. His face was passive, but his mind worked furiously over what he had just witnessed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Yori led the way to the back yard. There was a pool and lounge chairs, and toward the back an exercise yard. A tall wooden fence gave privacy. As part of the cover, other items typically found around a pool had been set up as well.

"This is nice," said Monique.

"Sure is," agreed Kim, putting the cord of the Heart around her neck. The Heart settled between her breasts, glowing with its fuchsia light plainly visible even in the sun's rays. Then the pendant faded into her body.

"Uh, should it do that?" asked Monique.

"Yeah, it's fine, I can tell," said Kim.

Yori went over to the pool, and with a gesture, pulled up a stream of water. She wove it all over the pool and let it return to its placid state. Suddenly all the water rose like a tidal wave, standing unmoving, waiting for orders. She let it settle again, but waves sloshed over the edge.

"So that's how it's done, huh? WLMGIAT!" said Monique. She pointed at a bare patch of ground, which bulged upward and formed a crude human shape. Willing refinements, it became a passable figure of Coco Banana.

Kim snickered. "Your hero."

"He was the first person I could think of," protested the Guardian of Earth. The statue crumbled and returned to the ground. "Now let's see what you can do."

With a gesture the security lights came on. Another and they turned off.

"Wow, you're a light switch," snarked Bonnie. She stepped out of the house, followed by Tara.

Kim grinned at Bonnie.

"You really shouldn't talk about your leader like that," said a strange voice right behind the brown-haired girl. She turned in sudden surprise, but only saw a boom box.

"And you're a ventriloquist?" she said.

"Not quite," said the box, "I'm perfectly capable of speaking my own mind."

"How are you doing that?" asked Tara.

"She's not!" insisted the box.

"I control energy, so that includes anything that uses electricity," was the reply.

"Just some trick," muttered Bonnie.

"Um, I don't think so," said Tara, holding up the end of the power cord, which had been unplugged the entire time.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Tara."

Tara and Bonnie went over to Kim.

"What is it, B?" asked Kim with a scowl, crossing her arms.

"K, we don't like each other, and if I'd known you were going to be involved, I wouldn't even be here," the tanned girl started, "But it's too late for that. We accepted the job and can't back out now. And anyway I don't want those monsters or whatever hurting people I care about." She sighed. "I guess we're stuck with each other."

"But at least not at the hip," Kim interjected.

"Yeah," agreed Bonnie, "The thing is, I'm gonna TRY to be part of this group, and follow your lead."

"That's... very mature of you, Bonnie, but why the sudden change of heart, if you'll excuse the expression," said Kim, suspiciously.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Can't you feel it, K? Something inside that's connecting all of us? I... I like the feeling and want to keep it. Isn't that supposed to be your job anyway?"

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"If you're not up to it, give me the thing and I'll take over," smirked Bonnie, holding out her hand.

"Like that's gonna happen," growled Kim, "And yes, Bonnie, I can feel it." Her expression softened. "And I'm really glad you can too."

"But I wanna be second in command," Bonnie added.

Kim quickly looked at the others, taking votes. Monique shrugged and Yori nodded, as did Tara.

"Fine, you can have the job, and thanks," said Kim.

Seeing that a fight wasn't going to break out, Tara separated herself from the other two. "Ahh, this is more like it!" she said. She stretched and took a deep breath. She spread her wings, and lifted into the air with little effort. Eyes wide, the other four watched.

Gaining confidence moment by moment, the blond girl swooped and soared, at first near the ground, then started gaining altitude. She shot straight up until she was just a dark spot against the blue sky.

"Yori, can we do that?" asked Kim.

"Hai, Possible-san," was the answer.

"Call me Kim. We're going to be very close friends," she glanced at Bonnie, "All of us, and don't need to be formal with each other."

"Hai, Kim-chan," said the Guardian of Water.

"I am glad to see your differences are being overcome," said Sensei from the door, "I was frankly beginning to worry."

"Yeah, well, K and I have issues going back years," said Bonnie. "It's going to take time to get over it." She paused, looking down, then back at the old man. "Maybe it's just this... this... bond talking, but I really want to settle things between us."

Kim came over and put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders from behind. "We will, Bonnie, but right now we need to find out what we can do, before it gets any later."

Bonnie suddenly moved away from Kim, her eyes wide. "I felt that! You touched my wings, and I felt it! OMG! They ARE real!" She looked up toward where Tara had flown, but couldn't see her. "I wonder what she's doing..." she said.

"You can find out, Rockwaller-san," said Sensei, "Call her."

kpkpkp

Tara Matthews enjoyed the sight of her friends as they watched her soar overhead. The air was her friend, holding her up and sustaining her. Her costume left her arms and legs and midriff bare, so she could feel every breeze, every zephyr, almost see it.

She gained altitude rapidly, unafraid. She had never been afraid of heights, or depths, and that was an advantage now. Finally she stopped and hovered when the houses below were tiny, and she could see a good portion of Middleton spread out to the horizon.

She turned in a slow circle, stopping when the mass of Mount Middleton came into view. Lake Middleton sat at its foot, between her and the mountain. Partially maintained by runoff from the snow, it glittered in the sun.

There was a... throbbing... a vibration... coming from the mountain that she could feel very clearly. It wasn't that strong, but once noticed was unmistakable. It was slow and steady. Evil. An evil heartbeat, that's what it was. What Sensei had told them was right.

A shiver passed over the blond. What could she do against something like that?

As if in answer, calm settled over her. She felt the bond connecting her to the other Guardians, and knew she wasn't alone. She would never be alone again. She had power, they all had power. Each was different, but connected to the others in a unit that could never be broken.

An unexpected voice in her head startled her back to the here and now.

-Tara, can you hear me?-

-Yeah, Bonnie, what is it?- Talking like that felt as natural as breathing.

-Wow, it works! What are you doing up there? C'mon down.-

-No, actually, I think the rest of you need to come up here with me. You need to see something.-

-what is it?- asked Kim.

-I can't explain. Just come here.-

Yori stepped away from the pool, spread her wings and lifted off. Bonnie followed suit, and the two of them headed up.

Kim lifted in the air, but looked at her BFF, who stood looking uncertain. "Mo? what's wrong?"

"I'm not so sure about this, Kim," was the nervous reply.

"It'll be okay. Here, give me your hand, and I'll help," said Kim reaching toward her.

Monique took Kim's right hand in her left, and looked at her friend. "I'm trusting you, Kim."

Kim grinned and gave the hand a squeeze. "Come on."

The Earth Guardian slowly lifted into the air, and Kim took the lead, going higher. About halfway to the others, she looked over at Monique. "You okay?"

"Not really, but I've got to get used to this if I'm gonna be a... what was it? Guardian?" she answered.

A few seconds later they were with the others. Bonnie looked like she wanted to say something scathing, but held her peace.

"Look at the mountain," said Tara, pointing, "Can you feel that?"

They all looked in that direction and were silent, trying to sense anything at all.

"The mountain looks like it's breathing," said Monique at last. "I can see it flexing in and out."

"The snow is running away from it," said Yori, "And going down to the lake to escape."

"That's because of all the, like, heat inside," said Bonnie. "It's slowly getting hotter, too."

"There's power there," said Kim, "Lots of power. I can tell. It's different from ours, though. And it's getting stronger."

"Each of us is sensing a different aspect of the enemy," said Yori. "Kim-chan, should we take any action?"

"We just got these powers like, five seconds ago!" said Bonnie, "What do you expect us to do?"

"Do not be worried, Bonnie-chan," replied Yori, "We will have to practice with our abilities, but the instinct to use them and know how to will come when needed."

"Well I'm just SO glad someone knows all about this stuff," snarked Bonnie.

"There is also much I can teach you about fighting," said Yori softly, moving toward Bonnie. A blue glow formed around her fist.

Tara drifted toward them to prevent a war of elements from breaking out, but suddenly turned back to the mountain. "The vibration's changed! Something's gonna happen, and soon!"

"So we need to get everyone off the mountain RSN," said Monique.

"Yeah, let's go take a closer look," said Kim.

A few minutes flying brought them over the summit of Mount Middleton. Monique seemed to gain confidence as she practiced the ability. Finally they paused, hovering.

"Wow, it's really strong now," said Monique.

"Yori is right about the snow, too," said Tara, "Look how quickly it's melting." She looked around, and finally found what she sought. "Over there," she said, pointing at a cave barely visible, "That's where the vibration is coming from."

"That looks like... it is! That's the cave where DNAmy had her lab set up!" said Kim.

Everyone looked at her, wonder on their faces.

"The school ski trip, remember? Ron and I rescued Mr. Barkin, but the place blew up!" Kim explained. "That must have disturbed whatever is under there."

"That was before I moved to Middleton," said Monique.

"I knew it," said Bonnie, "Whatever is going on, somehow it's always your fault, K."

Furious, Yori turned to Bonnie. "My patience is at an end. You have done nothing but complain and be disrespectful to everyone involved. Do you not understand this is serious? That the fate of the world depends on us?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Doesn't it always?"

"Must I teach you a lesson?" asked Yori, the glow returning to her hands.

"I'm not afraid of you. Come on, if you think you can teach me anything!" retorted Bonnie. Her hands suddenly ignited with orange flames. "Tara, help me."

"Not this time, Bonnie. Yori is right. You've-" started the blue-eye girl, but the thought was never finished. A wave of energy passed over all five of the Guardians, and their thoughts turned immediately back to the threat.

"There's no time for this!" yelled Kim, "We've got to get people off the mountain!"

"What do we do, Kim?" asked Tara, hoping Bonnie would get the hint.

"Can I count on you two to help, and finish this disagreement later?" she asked the Guardians of Water and Fire.

"Fine," said Bonnie, extinguishing her hands.

"Hai, Kim-chan," said Yori, still glaring at Bonnie and allowing the blue glow to fade.

"Who knows anything about the ski lodge?" asked Kim.

"Well, as far as I know, this side of the mountain is the only place where people can ski, so everyone should be around here," said Tara.

"There might be hikers, though," said Monique.

"I- I think I can find them," said Bonnie, "I'll look for the heat people put off. Should be easy to see against the snow."

"Good thinking, Bonnie!" said Tara, grinning at her friend.

"Tara, you seem to be the most sensitive to vibrations, you stay here and keep an eye on the cave," said Kim. Tara turned and gave a salute, still grinning.

"Mo, since that breathing you saw was probably an earthquake, you go check the road and see if there is anything that would stop a smooth evacuation, and take care of it if there is," said Kim.

"IGIC," said the dark-skinned girl.

"Yori, you're with me. I might need you to help get people back to the lodge," said Kim.

"Hai, Kim-chan," said Yori, ducking her head. "But I should say that this will reveal the Guardian's existence, and that was never a good thing by the scrolls of history."

Kim hesitated for a second. "I don't see how it can be helped. We're going to have to talk to people, so we'll just have to deal. Any questions? Then let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bonnie Rockwaller, the new Guardian of Fire, flew over the mountain at treetop height, watching intently for the tell-tale blob of heat that would be a human. Fire had formed over her body again, but this time she wasn't startled or afraid. It was warm and comforting to her. It was a friend. But as much as she wanted to lose herself in the feeling, she had to stay on task. Prove she could handle things and she could take over as leader of the Guardians.

There! No, that's a bear... Animals, darn it! There was no way to save everything! But she noticed it was moving in a lope downhill. It must have sensed danger, and was getting while the getting was good. Then she noticed several flocks of birds were also moving away. Well, maybe these things would take care of themselves.

But over there-three people! She flew over and found two men and a woman, hiking along a trail. The woman looked a bit uneasy, and Bonnie understood why. She flew down and landed in front of them, turning off the flames that had covered her.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, until finally Bonnie broke it. "Um... hi! I'm the uh, Guardian of Fire, and you need to, like, get off this mountain as quick as you can."

"Are you... an... angel, or a devil?" asked one of the guys in a faint voice.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I just told you what I am. Now I'm not kidding! Something really bad is going to happen pretty soon, and everyone needs to be off the mountain before it does."

"I knew something was wrong!" said the woman, "I could feel it!"

"You and your 'feelings'," said the other guy. "We all felt that tremor."

"I told you already, this mountain can't erupt," said the third person, "It's not volcanic. But on the other hand, the snow IS melting and it's a lot warmer than it was an hour ago."

"There's no time for this!" yelled Bonnie, the flames returning, "GO! NOW!"

"Okay, okay," said the first guy, holding up his hands, "Don't go all Human Matchstick on us!"

They turned and headed back the way they came, muttering about rude devil-girls.

Bonnie sighed in exasperation, and took off, continuing her course. But before she had traveled very far, she heard a shout behind her. Turning quickly, she saw an avalanche approaching the three people. They were huddled together, and had nowhere to go.

Without another thought she flew quickly to them, landing between them and the snow. She put up a large flame barrier that the snow hit and became steam. The rest flowed around them.

When it was over, they thanked Bonnie profusely, and she basked in the praise. But she was careful not to give her name. She asked if they knew of any other hikers, but they didn't. The woman pulled out a camera, but Bonnie flew off before she could use it.

kpkpkp

Monique Robinson, the Guardian of Earth, took a different course than Kim and Yori and flew past the lodge, Even this far from the summit the snow was melting, and she could feel the heat rising from the ground. The firm, reliable earth. It was her friend, supporting her with it's solidity.

Ignoring the wondering looks she got from people in the parking lot, she flew past it to the road. She had never been here before, so had no idea of the layout. She flew along the wide two-lane blacktop, studying it carefully, but nothing seemed to be wrong. Wait... there were cracks along the road. Kim had been right- that 'breathing' she saw must have been an earthquake.

Around a bend she found a number of cars stopped on either side of a bridge. Barriers had been set up, and Highway Patrol cars sat with lights flashing.

"Now this definitely ain't good," she thought. A few second's hesitation and she flew down to land beside an officer. He was reading something from a clipboard and didn't see her land. People in their cars did, and were gaping at her.

"Excuse me, sir, what's going on?" she asked.

"If you're on the mountain, you should know," he said without looking up, "There was an earthquake a few minutes ago, and we're checking the bridge for damage."

"Hey, Phil," said a female voice, and the officer and Monique looked toward her. She was wearing a coverall with the logo for the Middleton Geological Institute over the left breast, and was wearing a belt with electronic devices hanging from it.

"Good news, I hope, Marion?" asked Phil, tossing the clipboard back into his patrol car.

"I wish. The earthquake made the gorge about six inches wider, and the bridge is under a strain now. The supports are holding, but if anything else disturbs it, the whole thing will go."

"So we can't use it?" asked Phil.

"We might have to. If we reduce the number of cars on it at any given time, it will probably be okay if we need to evacuate," said the scientist, thoughtfully. "Is there any other way down?"

"Yeah, an emergency road about half a mile back toward the lodge, but it's narrow and winds," was the answer.

Suddenly she caught sight of Monique. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help," was the reply.

Just then the ground shivered, and they all heard a cracking noise from the bridge. Marion turned and ran back to it, followed by Monique and the officer. The woman knelt by the bridge just off the road and looked under it.

"Oh, no... the gap gained another three inches. I have to declare the bridge unsafe," she said. Her cell phone rang, and she answered quickly. "Martin, what's going... I see... Okay, call the lodge, I'll take care of things here." She rang off.

"They think another quake is going to hit sometime in the next hour. We need to get these cars cleared, and get the evac started," she said.

"I think I can keep the bridge safe," said Monique.

"Yeah? And how do you plan to do that?" asked Marion. Phil was really noticing her, and how she was dressed, for the first time.

Monique smiled softly. "Girl, do you believe in magic?"

Without waiting for a reply, Monique took off and flew under the bridge. The structure was held up by steel beams supported by rivets driven into the living rock. Getting a closer look she could tell the steel was looser than it should have been.

"I'd better close that gap first," she thought. The green glow surrounded her and with much straining pulled the gap back the nine inches narrower it had been. The green glow flowed to around her hands and blobs of energy flew out, disappearing into the rock. It closed around the steel, making the bridge safer and more stable.

Finally satisfied, she wiped her brow and flew up above the bridge. Marion was just coming from under it, while Phil stood and looked at the flying girl in awe.

"Everything okay now?" called Monique. She was trembling just a bit from the repair effort.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" said Marion.

"No time to explain, girl, just get those cars moving! I'm gonna go check out the emergency road!" and she took off back the way she came.

"Did I just dream that?" asked Phil, picking up his radio.

"Not unless we all did," said Marion, gesturing at the people who had gotten out of their cars to watch. Several had used their cell phones and cameras and caught everything.

kpkpkp

Kim Possible, Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, and Yori Takana, Guardian of Water, were approaching the ski area.

"Yori, what was that all about?" asked Kim as they flew over the trees, "I've never seen you lose your temper like that before."

"I am sorry, Kim-chan," was the reply, "But Bonnie-baka has been... how do you say?... plucking my last nerve and I finally had enough."

"Yeah, she's good at that," said Kim, "I guess after all these years I'm used to it, and can ignore it."

As they neared the upper end of the ski lift, the PA speaker came to life. "ATTENTION! THAT WAS AN EARTHQUAKE WE FELT JUST NOW, AND WE ARE ASKING THAT EVERYONE RETURN TO THE LODGE TO WAIT FOR FURTHER INFORMATION. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION."

"And that's that," said Kim, as she and Yori hovered above the lift. They hadn't been noticed yet. "Makes our job that much easier."

"I will stay here and assist, Kim-chan, you go to the lodge," said Yori.

"Okay, see you later," was the reply, and Kim flew on, just now being seen.

Yori studied the people below as they turned and made their way down the slope. She noticed the melting snow was making it hard for them to ski, and was slowing down everything. Maybe...

The blue glow surrounded her hands, and she sent a stream of energy at the snow. The energy spread out and slowly covered a wider and wider area. She was willing the slush and water to crystallize and become ice, but the feedback told her it was resisting.

Understanding suddenly came to her. If it turned to ice, it would no longer be a liquid, but a solid, and therefore under Monique-chan's power. But the transition needed the right power... Bonnie-baka's power was fire, aka heat, but that also included cold. It was the element that would cause a change of state.

Bonnie-baka... Yori's anger flared, and she redoubled her efforts. The water finally yielded to her will, and became firmer. It wasn't quite a solid, but should do the trick. The speed of the skiers picked up, and they all hurried down slope.

kpkpkp

Kim glided down to a graceful landing outside the back deck of the ski lodge, to the wonder of all the people. They were heading indoors to find out what was going on, and leave if necessary.

"Isn't that Kim Possible?" she heard several times.

One man approached her. "Say, Miss Possible, do you know that other girl dressed like you who actually flew by a few minutes ago?"

"Yes, she's gone to make sure the road down is safe and clear," said Kim, "Excuse me, please."

Just as she got to the front desk, a familiar voice pierced the babble of others talking. "KP!"

She looked around to find her boyfriend and partner in Team Possible Ron Stoppable approach. "RON! How did you know I'd be here?"

"Sensei called, and said I was needed, but didn't really explain what was going on," he said. He finally took notice of Kim's appearance. "And what are you wearing? It's badical!" Rufus popped out of his pocket, took a look at Kim and said "Badical!" giving a thumbs up.

"I'll explain it in private, Ron. Right now, there's something really bad under the mountain and its waking up. We have to get everyone off and away in short order," she replied in a low voice, making sure she wasn't overheard.

"Okay, got your back, Kim. What do we do?" he said, immediately going into mission mode.

"Kim Possible!" said the Lodge's manager as he came from his office, "What can I do for you?"

"Make an announcement there will be more earthquakes coming, and everyone needs to leave," she said.

"I was about to do that!" he said, "I just got a call from the Geological Institute saying the same thing."

"Great, I'll leave it to you, then," said Kim.

-Kim?-

-Yeah, Mo?-

-I fixed a problem with a bridge, and now I'm making sure a secondary road is usable. As far as I can tell, there's nothing stopping an evacuation.-

-Great! Thanks!-

"What just happened, Kim? You suddenly looked like you were a million miles away," asked Ron, confusion on his face. Rufus was mirroring the expression.

"Just talking to Monique," she answered, then turned to the manager. "I just got a report that the roads are clear and in good shape, so everything can proceed smoothly."

"Ah... thanks," he said, giving her an uncertain eye. He picked up the PA mike and made the announcement. Around them people headed for their rooms to pack.

"C'mon, Ron," said Kim. She took his hand and led him to the back deck. After a few minutes it was clear but for them. She explained what had happened to her, and showed him the Heart. He got really excited about it until he heard Bonnie was part of the group.

"She says she wants to settle things with me and be part of the group, but hasn't shown it too much so far," said Kim, "But you will put up with her for me, won't you?"

He sighed. "Yeah, Kim, I will."

"That's my Monkey Master," she said, and gave him a long kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-KIM!- came an unexpected voice.

she jerked her head back from the unfinished kiss, and turned to look upslope. -What is it, Tara?- She hoped this wasn't going to become a habit.

-Get up here! Now!-

-what happened?-

-The vibration changed. I've got this horrible feeling something is... is... LOOKING at me!-

-Are you in danger, Tara-chan?- asked Yori.

-I don't know... it's just a feeling...-

-Hang in there, Tara, Ron's here, and we're on the way!-

-Okay, Kim.-

-MO! You heard?-

-Yeah, Kim, but I've found a place on the emergency road I need to make some repairs to. Be there as soon as I can.-

-Yori? Status report?-

-All the skiers should be at the lodge by now, Kim-chan. I will go to Tara-chan's position.-

-Bonnie?-

There was no reply.

-Bonnie? Can you hear me?-

-Bonnie! Answer!-

-I'm... busy, K.-

-Busy doing wha... OH! Sorry. Can I get a report anyway?-

-(sigh) I'm not finished with the lower slopes yet, give me ten minutes.-

-Join us when you can. Sorry, again.-

-Whatever.-

"Come on, Ron, we've got to get up there right away!" said Kim. She ran a few steps, Ron right behind her, and took off. Ron stopped short and stared at his girlfriend.

"Uh, Kim!" he called, "You can do anything, but how am I supposed to fly?"

she turned in mid-air. "Oh, sorry!" She looked around. "Grab that ski board and that rope, I'll tow you."

Ron suddenly shivered. "Man, my monkey mojo is going crazy! Something really bad is here!" He took one end of the rope and tossed the other to Kim. He tied one end around his waist and stood on the board.

Middleton had seen some strange sights, but this was definitely in the running for strangest. A redheaded girl in a blue and green and purple outfit with wings was flying up the ski slope, towing a blond man in a black turtleneck and cargo pants who rode on a snow ski.

As they went past the top of the skiing area, the snow had mostly melted and the board became useless. Ron untied himself, losing his pants briefly, and ran after Kim.

After a few minutes of travel they met Tara and Yori standing on a hill, keeping an eye on the cave.

"Stoppable-san!" said Yori with a bow, "It is good to see you!" Her heart soared and fell in the course of a second.

"You too, Yori! Tara! You're answering the call for heroes too?" he said.

Tara giggled. "Hi, Ron. Yeah, I got roped in, and so far I'm loving it! I'm the Guardian of Air! I can fly, and control air, and talk to the others in my head!"

"And I am the Guardian of Water," put in the ninja girl.

Tara pointed. "See that cave? That's where what we're going to have to stop is."

"Yeah... looking at it makes my MMP scream even louder..." he said, squinting at the dark spot. "KP, isn't that where DNAmy had her lair?"

"Yeah, Ron," said Kim, nodding, "I think that when it exploded it woke up whatever is under there."

Before he could reply, he caught sight of someone approaching. "Uh, KP, we've got incoming, and they're on fire!"

Tara got as far as "Yeah, that's ..." before Ron ran over and scooped up a double handful of snow in the hollow of a log.

Bonne had just touched down and doused her fire when the snowball hit her square in the face. She looked over at the stunned young man who was gathering more snow. "STOPPABLE!" she screamed. She wiped the snow off her face as Tara, Yori, and Kim doubled over in laughter.

"Bonnie?" he said, staring. "Bonnie, you were on fire!" He dropped the snow he was holding.

"Well, duh!" she yelled, "I'm the Guardian of Fire! Here, lemme me show you!" Her right hand was suddenly holding a ball of bright orange flame.

Tara ran over and put her arms around Bonnie from the back, preventing her from throwing it.

"Tara, what are you doing?" Bonnie yelled, turning her head toward her.

"You don't really want to hurt Kim's boyfriend, do you?" asked the blond. "Now calm down."

Bonnie relaxed. "Fine." The fireball vanished and Tara let her go.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie," said Ron, "I didn't know what was going on. It looked like you were burning up."

"Ron, I told you already! Bonnie controls fire, Tara has air, and Yori has water. I've got energy. So what's missing?" Kim asked.

He got a puzzled look. "Fire, Air, Water, Energy... Um... Dirt?"

"Earth. And that's Monique's department," said Kim.

"Monique? Cool," said Ron. "And how did you get these powers, again?"

"Through that Sensei guy from the Yamanouchi School you went to," said Tara.

Yori started to protest at Tara-chan's label, but held her peace. Tara-chan did not seem to be one who was deliberately rude. A soft word of instruction given later would probably suffice.

"Did I hear my name?" asked the dark-skinned Earth Guardian. She landed beside Kim, but without much grace. "Hey, Ron! Did you bring the Monkey Mojo with you?" Since the Lowardian invasion, Monique had been brought in on Ron's abilities with more details than the general public had.

"Always figured he was some kind of monkey," Bonnie muttered.

"Yeah, Mo," he replied, ignoring the comment. "what's next, KP?"

"Let's go to the cave, maybe we can get some clues," she replied.

"I still can't fly, so I'll run. Meet you there," said Ron.

"I've got you covered, Ron, if you'll trust me," said Tara. She gestured, and Ron felt an odd breeze, like it was coming from below him. Suddenly his feet left the ground and he yelped. Rufus added his two cents.

"Y-y-you sure about t-this?" he asked. It seemed to him it would have taken a tornado wind to pick him up, but all he felt was the same odd breeze.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, I won't let you fall," Tara replied. she lifted off and headed for the cave, pulling Ron after her.

They had gone about a hundred feet when suddenly Ron turned upside down with a yell. Rufus fell out of his pocket, but Ron grabbed him before he fell very far. "TARA! HELP!"

The Air Guardian turned and tried to suppress a giggle. "Sorry! Here, grab my hand and that will keep you right side up." He did so, and she pulled him back to an upright position. Then they headed onward.

Kim narrowed her eyes, but tried not to jell. Tara wasn't a poacher, and her motives were completely innocent in that direction. If that was the only way they could take Ron with them, she'd put up with it. She took off after them, with the other Guardians right behind her.

When she got beside them, Ron glanced in her direction, and realized he was holding Tara's hand. "OH! Uh, KP, this isn't what it looks like!"

Tara looked at Ron, then at Kim. Suddenly she was aware she was holding Kim's boyfriend's hand. "Kim, I'm not..."

"I know, don't worry about it. If he needs the help, he needs the help. Thanks for figuring out how to bring him with us," said Kim, and turned her attention to the cave.

Tara gave a little, half-realized, sigh of relief, as did Ron.

The others were laughing, but suddenly stopped when a powerful feeling of being observed fell over all of them. They paused in mid-flight, wondering what was going to happen.

"That's what I felt earlier," said Tara, softly.

"Everyone back to back, watch out for anything," said Kim, "Especially those creatures we saw in the vision."

They moved into a circular formation, hovering directly over a patch of trees and bushes.

Suddenly the feeling stopped. The 'heartbeat' Tara had been sensing vanished, as did all indications of something being there that shouldn't be.

They waited and watched, but nothing happened.

"Let's move on," said Kim, and they followed the Keeper toward their destination.

A few minutes of flying brought the Guardians and the Monkey Master to the cave. They landed some fifty feet from the opening in the now snow-free rock.

"Bonnie, can you see anything? Any heat signatures?" asked Kim.

The Guardian of Fire studied the dark opening carefully. "No... nothing there that I can see. The rock is cooling off too."

"Anyone else?" Kim asked, looking at it with her new sense.

"My Monkey Mojo has calmed down, but it ain't happy, KP," said Ron.

"There's a breeze coming from it, but that's all," said Tara.

"I sense nothing with water there," reported Yori.

"No footsteps on the rock, no tremors, nothing," added Monique. "The ground isn't moving any more. And Bonnie's right- the rock is cooling."

"I hope you're not planning to go in there, K," said Bonnie.

"No... something tells me that would be the wrong thing to do right now..." answered Kim. "I think the enemy is hiding from us now, and we won't find it until it wants us to." She looked at her new team. "And anyway, it's well past noon, and I'm hungry. Let's go down to the lodge, maybe we can get some lunch."

"Booyah!" said Ron, with a smaller 'booyah!' from Rufus.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but held her peace.

The new Guardians took off, and headed back toward the lodge. Ron was now holding Tara's wrist as she supported him with the odd breeze. That little consideration made Kim feel better, even when she was consciously trying not to jell.

When they got there, hovering just over the treetops, they found the place half-deserted with cars leaving, but there were still a lot of people around.

"Kim-chan, I recommend we go back to my house instead. We can eat there, and might learn more about this enemy as well as ourselves," said Yori.

There was general agreement, and they flew off over the lake toward Middleton.

"Ron, how did you get to the lodge?" asked Kim.

"Took a taxi, KP," he answered, "My scooter died again."

Kim nodded. If he was going to be involved, he needed something both a lot faster and a lot more reliable. Maybe she could talk him into getting a motorcycle. She knew he still had "bling" left over from being a millionaire, and he could sell it for the money.

After several minutes of flying, the Guardians landed neatly in the back yard, and with a flash of light returned to their civilian forms, sans shoes. Bonnie gave a sigh of relief. Ron and Rufus just stared.

Sensei met them at the back door. "New Guardians, you have done well. By evacuating the mountain, you have changed events and saved many lives."

Everyone smiled.

"No big," said Kim, "The evacuation was about to get underway when we got there. All we did was help it along."

Bonnie started to protest at how lightly all her hard work was pushed aside, but Tara, standing next to her, took her by the arm and squeezed gently. Bonnie closed her mouth without saying anything, but thought 'She knows me too well.'

Inside they found the dining room table laden with Japanese food waiting for them. The Guardians and Monkey Master (and Rufus) made plates and dug in. For a few of them, the dishes were new, and Yori told them what was what.

Sensei leaned back in the recliner, but did not bring up the footrests. They were in the living room after the late lunch.

"Tell me of what you have learned," said Sensei.

Each girl gave the old Master the impressions they had of the enemy, Ron adding what he could. When they were finished, he looked thoughtful.

"what you have told me is in accord with the ancient records," he said. "I feel we have correctly identified the enemy. Takana-san, do you agree?"

"I do, Sensei," she affirmed.

He looked at all of them, very seriously. "I will not hide the truth from you. This is only the first of the perils you will face, and not the most dangerous or powerful by any means."

"There are MORE of these things out there?" asked Bonnie, incredulously, "We could all feel how strong it is, and we haven't even, like, seen it yet!"

"There are no more of this particular enemy, Rockwaller-san, and together you are more powerful than it is. All of you have faced evil and triumphed in the past. This is one more opportunity."

"We have?" asked Bonnie, "When did we do that?"

"Camp Wannaweep..." said Kim, and Ron shuddered, "Monique helped me take down the Fashionistas, and you faced Dementor with me."

"Like I had a choice," retorted the tanned girl.

"We must not allow ourselves to lose sight of the subject here," said Yori in her quiet, reasoned voice, "Bonnie...chan, you have promised to settle your differences with Kim-chan."

Bonnie looked just a bit guilty, and nodded. "I'm trying. Just don't expect us to be best buds in the next five minutes."

"Best buds with Kim is my job anyway," said Monique with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Okay, back to what we're facing," said Ron.

"Our scrolls say it was last seen in China, where it was defeated by the Guardians but fled before it could be destroyed," answered Yori, "It is not known how it came to be here."

"Does it have a name, sir?" asked Tara.

"If it does, it is not recorded," Sensei answered, "It has been dormant since before Man made written records."

"That doesn't make sense," put in Bonnie, "If there aren't any records, how do you know anything about it?" Everyone looked at her. "what? It's a good question!"

Tara leaned over to her. "Maybe old stories were written down AFTER writing was invented...?"

Bonnie turned red. "Oh. Yeah..."

Sensei chose to spare Bonnie further embarrassment by turning on the TV to the Middleton News Network.

"...I'm Tricia Lebowski," said the anchorwoman. "Our top story, earthquakes on Mount Middleton have led to the evacuation of the Middleton Ski Lodge. The scientists at the Middleton Geological Institute are hopeful the tremors have stopped, and that business can resume in the next few days."

As she spoke a montage of images of the lodge, people leaving the slopes, and cars leaving the parking lot were shown.

"No word yet on the cause, but the snow has melted, and the rock is warmer than it should be. Scientists say that indicates vulcanism, but that should not be possible, given the geological history of the area."

The view returned to her, then switched again. "We also have exclusive video footage of local hero Kim Possible at the site, passing information to the management, and in general being her helpful self. Her partner, Ron Stoppable, was at her side."

Cell phone video showed her and Ron at the front desk, talking.

"Please take note of what Miss Possible is wearing," continued Lebowski, "Because we have additional footage of two other young women dressed in a similar fashion, and using an unknown means to fly."

The view changed to Monique as she flew past the lodge's parking lot and turned a corner, following the road. Then it went back to Lebowski. Next to Kim on the screen behind her were Monique and Bonnie.

Ron's "Oh, snap," was loud in the silence of the stunned room.

"Miss Possible has not yet been reached for comment," said the anchorwoman. "We will continue coverage, right after this."

Sensei muted the TV as it went to a commercial. "This is not good," he said, "The Guardians have always worked in secret in the past."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Kim, "It's my fault. Yori warned me, but I was too concerned with getting the mountain evacuated to pay much attention."

After a few seconds pause, the old man said, "Do not fret, Possible-san. What is done is done. Events will go as they may. In the meantime we must consider further how to defeat the enemy."

"And give it a name," added Ron.

Rufus chose that moment to pop up from Ron's pocket. "Mountain Eye!" he exclaimed, shivering and looking scared at the memory, and everyone laughed, even Bonnie.

"Okay, I like that. It WAS looking at us, so we've got a name for it. That's a start," said Tara. She reached over and scratched Rufus' head, and the naked mole rat stood still and enjoyed the attention.

The news program resumed, and the volume was restored.

On a window behind Lebowski appeared pictures of Kim, Monique, and Bonnie in Guardian form, hastily assembled from cell phone footage.

"According to the reports we have, the young woman on the right, as yet unidentified, saved the lives of three people on the mountain slopes by flying to their rescue and using flames to prevent an avalanche from reaching them," said the anchor.

Kim gave Bonnie a thumbs up, and she nodded in response, smiling slightly.

"The African-American woman, also unidentified, somehow repaired a bridge on the mountain road and made it safe for the evacuation," continued Lebowski. "Although there are no eyewitnesses, she is also credited with repairing a side road, which helped speed things along."

Kim and Monique exchanged a high five.

"When Miss Possible left the lodge, she was seen flying as well, towing Mr. Stoppable on a ski board toward the top of the mountain. Unfortunately the cell phone recording this event malfunctioned, and the footage was not preserved."

Kim smiled. Apparently her power was trying to look out for her privacy, even if it was too late.

"MNN is still trying to reach Kim Possible for comment," added the anchorwoman. She turned to a different camera. "In related news, the evacuation has proved a boon for local hotels..."

Sensei turned off the TV. "Possible-san, can you and Stoppable-san speak to the press?"

Kim nodded. "No big. But I really don't know what to tell them."

"The truth," said the old man. "There are others in the world who have extraordinary abilities, and they are well-known. The five of you will be another such group."

"So now we're a super hero team?" asked Bonnie, "I am NOT a geek! I'm not into this stuff!"

"Bonnie, you said earlier that we agreed to do this, and that it was too late to back out. Well, you're right. People have seen you. Someone is bound to recognize you from the footage!" said Monique.

Bonnie dropped her head. "I know... I'm just worried about how Junior is going to take it."

"Junior LIKES publicity, Bonnie," Kim replied.

Bonnie looked at her, eyes wide. "You... you're right, K!" She grinned. "He'll probably think of a way to use it for his career as a pop star!" Her face fell, thinking of what that would mean; attending his concerts.

Even Sensei took on a sour expression. They had all heard Senior Senior Junior sing. Kim didn't say anything, but she was thinking of what Senior Senior SENIOR could do with Bonnie's power under his control. But that was something for the back burner.

After a few seconds, Monique said, "If we're gonna be a bunch of super heroes, we'll need a name for the group."

"Have something in mind?" Kim asked.

"Well, I was thinking of an acronym using our first names, but the letters are B, K, M, T, and Y. I can't think of any word using them. Our family names are just as bad."

"Why do we not stay with what we are, the Guardians?" asked Yori.

A few seconds thought, and that was agreed to. They would be the Guardians when they met the press.

"You will also need to take the opportunity to explain there is a danger under the mountain," said Sensei.

"Shouldn't we speak to the authorities about that first?" asked Tara, "Just in case the whole place needs to be evacuated?"

"You're right, Tara," said Kim, "We need to downplay the Mountain Eye to the public; just say we're investigating the cause of the earthquake, and can probably expect more."

"Nobody is going to believe there is a... monster under the mountain without proof anyway," said Bonnie.

"Just as well," said Ron, "That will stop any panic."

Bonnie looked at her watch. "I really need to go. It's getting late, and I wanted to get some rest before we go out again."

"Good idea," said Monique, "Kim, we've got last shift tonight."

"Oh, you're right, Ms. Assistant Manager," answered Kim, glancing at the clock. "Starts in an hour and a half."

"KP, the press is probably at your house already," said Ron.

"Probably..." she answered. "Can the rest of you come with me to talk to them?"

Tara smiled. "Sure. I don't have any plans for this evening."

"As long as we're not late for work," said Monique.

"I... do not care for publicity, Kim-chan," said Yori, "But I will follow you."

"Kim, let's go to the MNN Building," said Monique.

"Great idea, Mo!" replied Kim. She stood and bowed to Sensei. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

The old man ducked his head. "I look forward to it, Possible-san."

kpkpkp

Ron and Monique caught a ride with Kim, Tara with Bonnie, and Yori followed. When they got to the news network's building they were met by security and taken inside. Sensei had called ahead, and a news conference was in the last stages of being arranged.

"Breaking news," said Tricia Lebowski to the camera, "In a MNN exclusive, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, and four young ladies are in our studios for a press conference. We take you live to Studio Eight."

"Ladies and gentlemen," started Kim, "This is kinda impromptu, and I don't have anything to say planned, so I'll just give you a general rundown of the sitch.

This morning, my friends and I," she gestured at the others, who were standing behind her, "Were given special abilities in preparation for upcoming events. My boyfriend Ron," she put her hand on his arm and moved him up beside her, "Was brought in to assist. You all know him as the one who beat the Lowardians last month."

That brought a round of applause, which made him both grin and blush.

Kim gestured, and the girls moved to the front of the stage. "This is Bonnie Rockwaller, Tara Matthews, Monique Robinson, and Yori Takana." Bonnie looked smug, while Tara and Monique looked apprehensive, and Yori carefully neutral.

Kim held up her hand and the Heart seemed to rise out of her palm. "Guardians Unite!" A flash of color and they all stood in costume. There were stares and excited talk among everyone there.

"Together we are the Guardians," continued Kim. "Bonnie controls Fire, Tara has Air, Mo is Earth, and Yori Water. I have the Heart of Kandrakar, and control Energy. It is our duty to protect everyone from whatever evils may come up. Being here in Middleton, you all know what that's like!"

There was general laughter.

"Our first task is investigating the earthquake." She glanced at a clock. "We all have other places to be soon, so we'll take a few questions, then we really have to go."

"You said 'evil' a minute ago. Was the earthquake caused by one of your villains?" asked Summer Gale.

"We aren't sure yet. We need to talk to the geologists," answered Kim, "But you'll be kept informed."

"Can we see a demonstration of your abilities?" asked a woman reporter, holding a mic toward them.

Without a word, Bonnie lit a fireball above her hand, Yori pulled a stream of water from a bucket (minus the contaminants), Monique lifted a lump of soil and its plants from a decorative planter, and Tara waved her arm, causing a stiff breeze to briefly pass over the people. Kim held up her index fingers and a bolt of lightning flashed between them. The noise was loud but brief.

"I gather then that your powers are magic?" asked the woman reporter. "How did you get them?"

"That's right, they are magic," said Bonnie. "We got them..."

-Bonnie-chan, please say no more. That should be kept secret.- came Yori's voice in her head.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I can't really say."

"Mr. Stoppable, what about you?" asked another.

"This isn't about me, tonight, but I'm happy to help them!" he replied.

"Miss Possible, what about a secret identity for your team? Of course it's too late for that now, but did you even think of it?" asked a reporter.

"We got our abilities and went to investigate the earthquake immediately so it never occurred to me. I never have gotten the whole 'secret identity' thing, anyway." She looked at Ron, thinking of his time as the Fearless Ferret 2.0.

"Miss Possible, so far you and your 'team' haven't done anything that can't be faked. What is this really about?" asked Ms. Gale.

Kim frowned at being indirectly called a liar, but realized it WOULD seem really off the wall. "What about Team Go, over in Go City, Summer? Are they fake?"

"well, I..." the reporter began.

-Guys, we need to go. Let's fly to the door, maybe that will convince the skeptics.- Kim thought. She felt agreement with the idea from all of them. -Ron?-

-Uh? Wow, telescopy! This is so cool! Sure, KP.-

-Yeah!- said Rufus.

-You brought the lo... Ron AND the rat into our private convo?- snarked Bonnie.

-Don't start, Bonnie. Please. We don't have time. And the word is telepathy, Ron.-

-Fine.- There was a mental eye roll.

"We'll show you another ability on our way out," said Kim. "Goodbye, and thanks for the opportunity to talk. Hopefully more will be announced soon."

With a flap of wings, the Guardians and Monkey Master lifted from the stage and flew back to the studio door. Everyone below watched, wide-eyed.

kpkpkp

When they got outside they had returned to human form, and were laughing at the reactions from the people in the studio. They had not been further bothered because Middleton was a hotbed of weird happenings, and while people wondered, they took it pretty much in stride.

As they got to their cars a slim male figure stepped from the shadows.

"Miss Possible... Kimberly..." he said.

Kim turned to the voice. "Will! What's..."

"Dr. Director wishes to speak with all of you. Now," he interrupted.

Holes opened beneath their feet, and with a startled yelp they fell in. The holes closed, leaving the parking lot deserted, except for Ron and Rufus.

"KP?" he asked, looking around, "Oh, man..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The travel capsules hissed to a stop and opened. Three girls fell out, while Kim and Yori performed flips that landed them on their feet.

"K, what's going on? Where are we? Who was that guy?" asked Bonnie, getting to her feet. She gave Tara a hand while Kim helped Monique. Yori slipped into the shadows.

"My name is Will Du," said the top agent, approaching them from a tube farther down, "And you are in the headquarters of Global Justice. Please collect yourselves and follow me. Dr. Director is waiting."

"Global... Justice? AYKM?" asked Monique.

"Excuse me?" asked Will, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me!" explained Monique, glaring at him, "You just kidnapped us! What kind of justice is that?"

"It's... it's okay, Mo," said Kim trying to calm down her best friend, "I've been here before."

The Earth Guardian continued, "Well, I haven't! And I don't like..."

"Wait a sec, I've seen you before!" said Bonnie, interrupting, "You were on campus when we were selling chocolates for the cheer squad a few years ago."

Will nodded, "You have a good memory, Miss. That was, indeed, me. I bought a bar, too."

"Is this going to take long? I've got, like, other places to be," added Bonnie.

"It will take as long as it takes," Will said as he waited for them to get ready to walk with him.

"Where's Ron?" Kim asked the Top Agent.

"His presence was not requested, Kimberly," was the reply.

Kim narrowed her green eyes, but didn't reply. GJ did nothing without planning first, and they were aware of her close relationship with Ron.

-Ron?- she called. -Ron, can you hear me?-

There was no response. -Must be out of range. Oh, don't let Will know we can talk like this.-

She got assent from the other four. Through the link she could tell Bonnie and Mo were fuming, Tara apprehensive, and Yori watchful.

"Kim..." said Monique, turning to her after a short wait, "Our shift starts in twenty minutes." She pointed at her watch for emphasis.

"I'm afraid you are going to miss it, Miss," said Will.

"Then I need to call Debra and tell her," said Monique. She pulled out her cell.

"There's no signal here, Miss," Will told her.

-I'm really not liking this. We're totally cut off.- sent Monique, putting the phone away.

-Look, they can be kinda abrupt about the way they do things, but they are the good guys.- said Kim. She causally tapped the 'connect' switch on the Kimmunicator, and got only static. -Ron and I work with them sometimes. Let's find out what's up. This might be an opportunity to get some help keeping Middleton safe.

- There was a pause, then Tara said, -Okay, Kim, if you know them, I trust you. Let's go.-

"Lead the way, Will, please and thank you," said Kim.

Will turned and walked into a corridor cut into the rock, the Guardians trailing behind. Yori came out of the shadow and took her place at the rear.

kpkpkp

On the surface, Ron and Rufus were frustrated because they couldn't get any of the shafts to open.

"This really tanks, Rufus," said Ron, scowling.

"Uh huh, tanks," replied the naked mole rat.

"Well, we know they're with GJ, so let's make some calls so their families won't worry," he said.

"Hnk! Good thinkin'!" said Rufus, "Banana!"

"Oh, right, KP and Mo did have a shift tonight," he said.

"No, WANT banana!" Rufus clarified.

"You're just going to have to wait, buddy, sorry." Ron unlocked the Sloth and sat down in the driver's seat, activating the built-in Kimmunicator.

kpkpkp

They followed Will down a corridor with no doors, but ventilation grills appeared in the ceiling at regular intervals. It was very quiet, except for their footsteps.

-Kim, something is going on. There are vibrations coming from everywhere around us.- sent Tara.

-I know, I feel some strong power sources on either side,- the emerald-eyed adventurer replied.

-And small hot spots, too.- put in Bonnie, her teal eyes narrowing. -And one cold spot.-

-The ground is very solid all around us, as far as I can sense.- sent Monique.

-Then let us use it as a lesson in being a Guardian,- said Yori, -We are in an unknown place with unknown people having unknown intentions. Take note of where these things that trigger your Elemental senses are. It may be important to know later.-

-So you're saying it might be a trap?- asked Monique.

-It is best to be prepared for any eventuality, Mo-chan.-

Despite her anger, Monique grinned. -Mo-chan. I like that.-

Ahead, Will stopped at the first door they had come to since leaving the tubes. He opened it, and gestured for them to go inside.

-All right. Let's be polite, and find out what they want. If we don't like it, we can always leave.- said Kim, leading the way.

The room was nicely lit, with wood paneled walls and a large conference table.

Sitting on the far side of the table was a woman with short brown hair and an eye patch. She stood up as the Guardians stepped inside.

"Kim, the rest of you, come in," she greeted them, "And help yourselves to something to drink." She gestured at a refreshment table that sat against the wall just inside the door. Coffee, hot tea, and various soft drinks were neatly arranged on it.

The others stood uncertainly. -Kim?-

-Go ahead, then sit down.-

A minute later, their selections in hand, the Guardians sat. Will Du stood casually by the door.

"Kim, would you care to introduce me?" asked Dr. Director.

"Oh, sorry!" said Kim, putting down her can, "Guys, this is Dr. Director, head of Global Justice. This is Monique Robinson, Tara Matthews and Bonnie Rockwaller," she said, pointing to each girl in turn. "And that's Yori Takana."

Dr. Director did a double take. "Yori! I- I didn't recognize you!"

"Our names were announced at the press conference, Director-san," said the ninja girl.

"I didn't see the beginning of it, so missed that part," said Dr. Director, a bit apologetic.

"You know each other?" asked Kim.

"Global Justice has a working relationship with the Yamanouchi School," explained Dr. Director. "Yori has taken on some missions for us in the last year."

"We are SO out of the loop here," put in Bonnie, "Anyone care to explain?"

"Very briefly, Bonnie-chan, my school trains ninjas and helps protect the world from evil," said Yori, "Please let that be enough for now. I will explain more fully later."

"I knew something was up when she didn't want any grants or scholarships," Bonnie muttered to Tara. Then she grew thoughtful as she remembered Ron had gone there, and that Sensei was the school's master.

"Before anything else, I've got something to say," said Monique, her eyes narrowing at GJ's commander. "I don't like being kidnapped off the street by anybody for any reason!"

"My apologies, Miss Robinson, but I felt it best if we met before any more time had passed," was the reply.

Monique sighed. "Okay, I understand that. But Kim and I are supposed to be at work right now. What are you going to do about it if we get fired?"

"Give me the number, and I'll take care of it," said Will, stepping forward. He handed her a pad and pen.

She did so, and the top agent left the room.

Monique returned her glare to the object of her ire. "I'll try to let it go this time, but give a girl some warning next time."

"I can't promise that, Miss Robinson. I run an international crime-fighting organization, and can't worry much about hurt feelings."

"So, what can we do for you, Ma'am?" asked Kim, putting a hand on Monique's arm to forestall more arguing.

"Kim, I brought you here to find out directly what has happened. A very localized earthquake is followed by five girls with costumes and powers helping evacuate the ski lodge. After that they hold a press conference announcing themselves as a a super team, and that more odd phenomena can be expected.

Team Possible is affiliated with GJ, and when something happens to our agents, even the part-timers, we are involved by default. You should have let me know by now," the woman said.

Kim turned a bit red. "Yeah, I can see that. Sorry, but we've been really busy all day, and it probably wouldn't have occurred to me to contact you until later."

"So, now the 'Girl That Can Do Anything' can do even more?" asked Dr. Director, smiling slightly.

Bonnie snorted, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Yes ma'am. You saw the press conference, so have an idea of what our powers are.

But here's the sitch: DNAmy had a lair on Mt. Middleton a few years ago, and Ron and I got involved sorta by accident. We rescued a teacher and the place blew up. The explosion woke up some kind of evil creature that's been hiding and sleeping under the mountain for centuries, and we were given powers to stop it before it can rise and kill everyone in the world."

"I... see..." answered Dr. Director, "Where did this creature come from?"

"Many centuries ago it was in China, and was defeated by the Guardians of that time. It fled before it could be destroyed, apparently to here, to rest and recover its power," said Yori.

"We're going to stop it here, in Middleton, but I'm pretty sure the local public safety departments don't have enough people to guard everything and everyone. An evacuation of the Tri-Cities might be necessary, I just don't know," added Kim.

"Exactly what are we dealing with here?" asked Dr. Director.

"The records are unclear," answered Yori, "But it is said to be large and strong, and can create subordinates for its purposes."

"I see," said Dr. Director, "Kim, I trust you, and if Yori and the Yamanouchi School are involved, it must be real and serious. GJ will get in contact with local officials and see about coordinating security and adding personnel."

"Thank you, ma'am, that makes me feel better," said Kim, with agreement from the others.

"I do want to know how you came by these powers, though," the eye patch-wearing woman added.

"I am sorry, Director-san, but we cannot discuss that with you," said Yori forcefully.

-Yori?- Kim sent.

-Kim-chan, allow me to handle this.- was the response.

Dr. Director and Yori stared at each other so intently it was a wonder the air didn't catch fire. But the head of GJ broke first and looked away.

"Very well, then. I would also like to propose your group become part of Global Justice," she said. She opened a folder and brought out several sheets of paper.

Before Kim could answer, Yori spoke up. "Director-san, it is an honor for you to extend such a courtesy, but for the present it is best if we remain independent. The nature of the enemy is still unknown, and we may be called to fight it at a moment's notice. Our effectiveness will be diminished if we have to follow orders that may be in conflict with our purposes."

"And what would those purposes be?" asked the older woman.

"At this moment, to defeat the evil under the mountain," she answered.

"And after that?" challenged the GJ head.

Tara put up a hand. "We were told there were prophecies that said more stuff would be happening," she said timidly.

"And right there is why it would be to the Guardian's advantage to be part of GJ. We can integrate with local officials, and can get information through channels both ways much faster than through the media," argued Dr. Director.

"I can do that too," put in Kim, gesturing at her wrist Kimmunicator.

"True, but Team Possible is not an official agency of any kind," replied Dr. Director. "Speaking of which, what is the future of Team Possible?"

"Ron, Wade and I will discuss it, but Team Possible, as such, might not exist any longer," said Kim.

There were collective gasps from the four other girls, and Dr. Director's good eye widened.

"Being a Guardian is a new thing for me. A whole new path in life has shown up, and I guess I'm still at the crossroads. I don't want to give up what I already do, but this is so much bigger." She shook her head, the mane of red hair moving with it. "I'm going to have to do some heavy thinking."

"That's wise of you, Kim," said the director with a smile. "I have to point out that becoming part of GJ would give you much greater resources."

Kim hesitated for several seconds. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have to agree with Yori. We can discuss it again later, when this sitch is over."

"Very well, Kim. In the meantime, you can count on GJ to help as needed," said Dr. Director.

"That's very much appreciated," answered Kim.

Just then Will came in. "Your jobs are secure, Miss Robinson. I have also taken the liberty to have the reporters waiting at your homes sent to Mount Middleton to await developments. Your privacy while dealing with family is assured."

"Good. I'm, like, REALLY tired, and want to get home," interrupted Bonnie.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go," nodded Kim.

"Agent Du, escort them back to the tubes," said Dr. Director, standing up.

A few minutes later the new Guardians were gone, and the top agent returned to the conference room.

"That could have gone better," he said, and she looked up from the paperwork. "I was listening. Kimberly can be quite stubborn."

"I really want these Guardians to join GJ, Will, but now isn't the time to push it. How are the background checks doing?" she asked.

"As you would expect, there isn't much on any of them except Miss Possible," he answered, "And no potential problems to this point."

"That's good. Make those calls to the local civil defense. Use your own judgment about what resources to use. Dismissed." Will left, and Dr. Director sat pondering her next move.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

As soon as they were on the surface, back in the MNN parking lot, the five Guardians gave a collective sigh of relief.

"I am sooo glad to be out of there," said Tara, "The walls were almost closing in on me."

"The only thing I felt closing in was Director's ambition," said Monique.

Kim nodded. "You too?"

"All I felt was annoyed," said Bonnie.

"No surprise there," muttered Monique.

"Director-san's ambition was plain to me as well," said Yori, stepping forward, "We should be careful dealing with her in future."

"Yeah... An affiliation would be good for us because we would get some advantages, but as much as I admire them, I've always been leery of joining up. I like my independence," said Kim.

Bonnie turned and headed for the cars, the other Guardians following. Kim fell into step beside Yori.

"Tell me something," she said, and Yori nodded. "Ever since I met you, Sensei has always called you Yori. Yet today he was calling you Takana-san. Why is that?"

"My status has changed," was the reply, "I am no longer merely a ninja, and the honorific reflects it."

"You're a real ninja?" asked Tara, blue eyes wide, "That is so cool!" She giggled.

Bonnie heard the exchange, and realized she had almost gotten into a fight with a ninja. A cold chill ran down her spine, and she resolved to learn more about Yori, Kim, and Monique.

"What time can Sensei and I expect you tomorrow?" Yori asked the other Guardians.

"Unless something happens first, some time after noon," answered Kim, "We've all got church. Temple was today, so you can probably expect Ron earlier."

Yori nodded, accepting the delay without protest.

"I think we need to talk and learn more about each other," said Bonnie. "I mean, I know Tara really well, but I don't know Yori at all."

"Does it have to be now?" asked Tara, "I think everything is catching up to me, and I just want to go home."

"Tomorrow's soon enough," said Monique, "I'm tired too."

"When we get home, there are bound to be questions. Just be careful how you answer them. There are some things that should be kept quiet," said Kim. She looked at Bonnie.

Instead of getting upset, Bonnie grinned. Kim started to say something, but the brown haired girl interrupted. "I know, K, I know, be careful about what I say. Don't worry, I will."

"Okay, Bonnie, I trust you," said Kim, nodding.

Her long-time rival got an odd look on her face, but just mumbled, "C'mon, Tara." They headed for Bonnie's convertible.

Kim smirked to herself. Keeping Bonnie off-balance was fun, but what she said was true. As Keeper of the Heart, it was her responsibility to keep them united, and Bonnie still wasn't quite with the group. Trusting her, and telling her so, was a step in that direction.

Yori bowed to Kim. "It is an honor to be part of a team with you, Kim-chan. You have filled your role as leader admirably. I look forward to continuing this adventure." Yori turned to the Earth Guardian. "Mo-chan, since Kim-chan and Ron-kun will be going the other way, it will be my honor to take you home."

"Thanks, GF, I appreciate that. See you tomorrow!" She followed the ninja to her car.

"Night, everyone," said Kim, giving a small wave. She stood and watched as the others left. Nearby other people were watching them, but none approached.

Kim went to the Roth, and found Ron asleep in the passenger seat, Rufus curled up in his lap. She smiled at her boyfriend and his pet. He did look cute like that.

kpkpkp

Ron arrived at Sensei's house about 10 AM. He and his master spent several hours going over the scrolls of history and prophecy, to bring him up to speed.

The Guardians arrived a bit after 1 PM.

"How did things go with your families?" asked Kim when they were seated in the living room. Ron was sitting beside her holding her hand.

"My mom was cool with it," said Tara.

"So was my brother, but my parents freaked. It took a while to get them calmed down. This morning they said they were proud of me, helping save the world," said Monique.

Bonnie smirked. "My parents barely talked to me about it, but I showed Connie and Lonnie why they should leave me alone from now on. They really didn't like that I could do something they couldn't."

"Well, I found out something else about my powers," said Kim, "I could feel it when each of you transformed. And I could tell who."

"What about your parents, GF?" asked Monique, "I can't imagine they would be too upset, considering their daughter is Kim Possible."

"And that's about how they took it," said Kim with a smile, "The Tweebs started planning something, but I don't know what. Guess I'll find out eventually."

"Well, you can make machines talk, ask their computer," said Monique.

Kim looked surprised. "You're right. Hadn't thought of that." She grew thoughtful, then a grin slowly spread over her face. "Looks like some payback is in the near future," she said softly.

"What about you, Ron?" asked Tara, quickly changing the subject.

"Ahh, they said they were proud of me and told me to be careful," he replied, "You know how Hana sometimes acts like she understands more than she should at her age? She gave me a smile and a big hug, like she approves."

"Who's Hana?" asked Bonnie.

"My adopted little sister. You don't remember?" Ron said, looking at her.

Bonnie huffed. "I can't be expected to remember everyone I've ever seen once in my life. Besides, I've tried to forget the lo-" she cut herself off, turning red. "Sorry. Old habit."

"S'okay, Bon-bon," said Ron with a grin.

Just then Sensei came in, and the Guardians and Monkey Master stood and bowed. He took his place in the recliner and looked at them. "I have spoken to Dr. Director of Global Justice. They will be helping protect the area, which is a relief, as you will be able to concentrate on the evil itself."

"So... that vision thing from yesterday is still in effect?" asked Bonnie.

"I am afraid so, Rockwaller-san," he replied. "Before I forget, I agree with Takana-san's assessment that Director-san has ulterior motives with regard to your team. You will have to be vigilant and study carefully any formal offer she makes."

"Should we refuse?" asked Kim.

Sensei shrugged. "Not everything can be found in the prophecies. You will have to reach a consensus." He looked around the room. "This will be a good time to ask questions and get answers."

Kim looked over at her high school nemesis. "Bonnie, what's going on with you? Yesterday you didn't believe what was happening and were sniping worse than usual, and today you're all gung-ho about it."

"Well, I'm not really so fired up..." she grinned and the others groaned "...about fighting evil; that's your thing. But last night I took the time to think about yesterday, everything that happened, and everything that was said."

She looked at her new teammates, then looked down, the blush plainly visible on her tanned face. "This isn't easy for me, to be involved closely with people I always considered losers and freaks, and find out I was wrong. It's even harder for me to admit it."

She looked up. "But the truth, as I said before, is I LIKE the feeling this bond between us gives me. I've never felt anything like it before, and I want it to continue, and even get stronger."

"But you had all kinds of friends in high school," said Ron.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I had, like, hangers-on and seconds, and a few that owed me. But I only had one friend." She looked at Tara, who smiled back. "I kept my Queen Bee image intact and protected it jealously. But looking back now, I'm not so sure I would do the same thing if I knew then what I know now.

Ron, Kim, Monique, I owe you an apology, if nothing else. We have, like, a lot of stuff to work out, and I want to do that."

The three she named exchanged a glance. This was so not like Bonnie, but they felt the bond and liked the feeling too, so that was understandable. If it meant Bonnie was growing up, it was definitely worth having her on the team and making the effort to reconcile with her.

"After all the years of insults, it won't be easy for me to accept a change like that, Bon-Bon," said Ron, "But I'm willing to work on it if you're telling the truth."

"Me too," said Kim, slowly. But she felt a weight ease off her shoulders.

Monique was looking at Bonnie with narrowed eyes. "Okay, GF, you never were that bad to me, so as far as I'm concerned, we're good. IF you really mean it."

Bonnie sat up straight and started to protest, but never got a chance.

"Besides, if you have someone as nice as Tara as a friend, you can't be all bad," Monique added with a grin.

Tara blushed deep red, all the way to her blond roots, while Bonnie relaxed and gave a tiny smile. "Yeah, I would have been a lot worse if it wasn't for her."

"Thanks, Tara," said Ron. "Wish I'd known that sooner."

"I'm your friend too, Ron," the blue-eyed girl said softly, "And I felt like it was my duty to help. Nice to know I wasn't wasting my time."

"HEY!" protested Bonnie, "I listened to you! Sometimes!"

"Yeah, but how many times did you follow my advice?" Tara pointedly asked.

"Well, not often," she admitted. "We'll work on it, okay?" Then she looked over at the Water Guardian. "Yori, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," said Bonnie, "Are we good?"

"Hai, Bonnie-chan, we are, as you say, good," replied Yori, ducking her head.

"Thanks," was the reply. Relief was evident in the teal-eyed girl's tone of voice. Not having a ninja mad at her could only be a good thing.

Silently they agreed to change the subject. Bonnie was starting to feel like she was being attacked, and it was too early to risk the changes she was trying to make in herself.

"Nice to know there won't be fights breaking out," said Kim, "That raises a point, though. You and Tara and Monique don't know how to fight hand to hand. You need lessons."

"It would be my honor to assume that duty, Kim-chan," said Yori.

"Well, I was going to..." started Kim.

"KP, you can do anything, but you don't have to do everything, remember," interrupted Ron. "Yori knows what she'd doing."

Kim's face turned red, and she reached over and squeezed Ron's hand. "You're right, Ron. I have to remember I've got competent people with me."

"All yours, and thank you," said Kim to Yori, who ducked her head.

"I am most pleased at the progress toward unity you are all making," said Sensei. "It is very important for you as the Guardians to stay that way. Success in this and future battles will depend on it."

He looked at the five girls and one boy seated with him. "So young to have the weight of the world on their shoulders. But Possible-san and Stoppable-san are used to it, and together the burden will be lessened," he thought.

"Sir, is there any news about the Mountain Eye?" asked Tara.

"No, Matthews-san, it continues to hide, but it would be a mistake to think the danger is over. It is aware of you, and what you are, which is making it hesitate. But soon it will feel strong enough to attack."

"Well, since we seem to have time, Tara and I want to know more about your school, and who you and Yori are," said Bonnie.

And so for the next couple of hours they all talked, telling about their pasts. They began to see the threads of fate that led them to the here and now, becoming the new Guardians.

kpkpkp

"So, the Element we have is based on our personality?" asked Monique as she sipped a soft drink.

"That is correct, Robinson-san," said Sensei, "You are practical and down to earth, and Possible-san depends on you for advice. Rockwaller-san is known for her fiery temper and attitude, and Takana-san is aware and always around to lend her strength, much like water."

"I hope you're not saying I'm an airhead!" said Tara with mock indignity, then she giggled. She stopped and looked embarrassed. "That didn't help, did it?"

Everyone chuckled. Tara was well-liked, and her upbeat, positive attitude could be infectious.

"Nobody would ever accuse you of being stupid, Tara," said Monique, "You would never have made the cheer squad if you couldn't handle the study and practice. Besides, didn't you make solid B's?"

The blond nodded. "Thanks, Mo. Can I call you 'Mo'? I don't know you that well."

"GF, just don't call me late for dinner," was the reply, and everyone laughed.

"I feel kinda bad now that I know more about you all," said Bonnie, " I made assumptions based on what I saw, and couldn't be bothered to learn any different."

"We'll talk more about what issues we have later, in private, if that's okay," said Kim.

Bonnie nodded. "Sounds good to me, K."

And with a new sense of unity, the Guardians spent the afternoon together, practicing their powers and learning how they connected.

Sensei was pleased.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Several days went by, and the lives of the new Guardians returned to normal, as did the lives of everyone else in the Tri-City. Vigilance was maintained, but when nothing happened at Mt. Middleton, the national reporters slowly left the area after interviewing Kim. The other four were also approached, but not as often.

The ski lodge remained closed, which made sense not only because of the danger, but because the snow was gone as well.

Tara Matthews, the new Guardian of Air, stood and stretched, having just finished her shift at the area's biggest animal shelter. She had started as a volunteer years earlier, and had earned a reputation for being helpful. When she finally turned eighteen she was offered a paid position, which fit in perfectly with her plans. She was going to go to college and become a vet. She loved animals, and after having seen the things she had, it was the only career choice she could make and be happy.

She filed a last few papers, and went outside. It was a brilliant, beautiful afternoon, with high fluffy clouds scattered here and there. She smiled to herself and thought it was too beautiful to take the bus home. She took her mePod out of her purse and put in on the ground beside her, so it wouldn't go wherever her clothes and other things went when she changed form.

"Hey, Tara, are you going to change?" came a voice behind her.

She turned to find several other employees standing there, including Kathy, her supervisor.

"Yep! It's too nice to ride the bus," she answered.

"Can we watch?" asked Neil.

"Sure!" Tara spread her arms and threw her head back. "AIR!" And in a flash of pale light the blue-eyed blond changed to Guardian form.

"That is sooo cool," said Marina with a grin.

kpkpkp

Kim and Monique ended the early shift at Club Banana and were heading to the food court for lunch. Their new lives and responsibilities had been explained to Debra, the manager, so she changed the scheduling so that Kim and Monique always shared the same shift, and lined up substitutes for when they couldn't be there.

Suddenly Kim stopped walking, and took on a peculiar expression. "Tara just transformed," she said, "But I don't think there's any danger."

"Then we'll go if she calls us," replied Monique, "In the meantime, let's get something to eat. I'm really hungry!"

kpkpkp

Tara picked up the mePod and looked at her co-workers. "See you tomorrow!" she said and lifted easily into the air. She gained altitude until she was hovering well above the trees. She wrapped the mePod's band around her arm, then put in her ear buds and tapped the button to start the song she had stumbled over just yesterday.

"Swifter" fit her perfectly as the Air Guardian. As the intro started, she turned to a specific direction and flew over the trees.

I just wanna go, Wanna get away  
Free as the wind through trees.  
Take my place up high,  
Wind beneath my wings,  
To be who I wanna be.

Looking down, she saw the trees sway as she passed. It was the edge of Middleton Park, and people on the ground, alerted by the sudden breeze, looked up, pointing at her. She grinned and waved.

(Ohh, ohh)  
Let's fly away now.  
(Ohh, ohh)  
Give-it a-try-now.  
(Ohh, ohh)  
Cause I just wanna shoot up  
Through the clouds and be free.

Swifter than the wind, cooler than a breeze,  
Livin' life as free as the wind that can carry me.  
Floating on a cloud, air is all I need,  
Its up, up, and away with this breeze as the swift can be.

There was a pond in the middle of the park, where ducks and other waterfowl lived. A couple of people were using radio-controlled boats on one end. It was too perfect, and she couldn't resist. She rolled a few times, the air holding and caressing her.

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

She flew down to just above the water and dipped a hand in, leaving a spray of water behind that soaked the ducks. The animals merely shook themselves and looked annoyed.

Troubles of the world tried to weigh me down,  
I blow them all away.  
Gentle as a breeze, sometimes as I can be  
A storm like a hurricane.

A child on the other side of the pond was crying because his model sailboat was dead in the water and the batteries in the motor aboard in case that happened were apparently dead as well. She hovered and sent a breeze at the boat, turning it and sending it back to the boy and his father.

"Thank you!" they called.

she grinned and waved back. "You're welcome!"

(Ohh, Ohh)  
Lets fly away now.  
(Ohh, Ohh)  
Give-it a-try-now.  
(Ohh, Ohh)  
Cause I just wanna shoot up  
Through the clouds and be free.

Swifter than the wind, cooler than a breeze,  
Livin' life as free as the wind that can carry me.  
Floating on a cloud, air is all I need,  
Its up, up, and away with this breeze as the swift can be.

Struck by the lyrics, she gained altitude and headed for a cloud right above. It was higher than she thought, but eventually she passed through it and came out into the sun again. Hovering, she looked around. She had never flown this high before, and the sight was quite impressive. Everything below looked tiny, and was quickly lost in the distance. Even Lake Middleton and the mountain where danger still waited were small to her.

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

(Ohh, Ohh)  
Lets fly away now.  
(Ohh, Ohh)  
Give-it a-try-now.  
(Ohh, Oh)  
Cause I just wanna shoot up  
Through the clouds and be free.

Swifter than the wind, cooler than a breeze,  
Livin life as free as the wind that can carry me.  
Floating on a cloud, air is all I need,  
Its up, up, and away with this breeze as the swift can be.

Tara flew back down toward the ground, enjoying the sensation of free flight without any mechanical aids. She felt like some part of her that had been asleep and empty was now awake and filled with a new purpose. She was LIVING!

Swifter than the wind, cooler than a breeze,  
Livin' life as free as the wind that can carry me.  
Floating on a cloud, air is all I need,  
Its up, up, and away with this breeze as the swift can be.

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

Ohh, Ohh, Ohh, Oh Oh Oh,  
Ohh, Oh Oh Oh-

"I have just fallen in love with that song," Tara thought. The smell of smoke caught her attention, and she looked down to see a house on fire. The fire engines were on the way, but still several blocks away and stopped by a traffic accident. She turned off the mePod and took a longer look.

The house was slowly succumbing to the flames, and she could see people outside. Taking out the buds and cupping her ears, she could easily hear them.

"Pete! Where's Wendy? Did you get her?" asked the woman.

"No! I thought you were getting her!" was the reply.

The boy standing by his parents started crying. The parents started for the house, but the porch roof suddenly fell before they could get to the door. They started yelling for their daughter.

Tara immediately flew toward the emergency, wishing Bonnie was with her. Wait a sec! She could CALL Bonnie!

-Bonnie, can you hear me?-

-Uh, yeah, T. Something wrong?-

-I'm at a house fire, and the fire trucks are being delayed by an accident. Can you come help?-

Tara felt a mental huff. -I'm painting my nails. Can't you handle it?-

-I don't think my air powers will do any good. If I start a wind it will make the fire spread, and I heard a child is in the house, so I can't make a vacuum either. I need you to control the fire.-

-(Sigh.) Fine. Be there in a minute.-

-Yori? Can you hear me?-

-Hai, Tara-chan. What is wrong?-

-House fire. Can the Guardian of Water help out?-

-Of course. I shall be there shortly.-

At Middleton Mall Kim and Monique were eating lunch. Kim was chewing and about to swallow when the sensation of another transformation hit her. "Bonnie just transformed," she informed Monique. "And now Yori."

The girls sat back and linked their minds.

-Bonnie? Tara? Yori? What's going on? Why have you transformed?- Kim asked.

-There's a house fire, with a child inside, I asked them to come help.- said Tara.

Monique and Kim looked at each other, then Monique looked down at her unfinished burger regretfully. "Let's go."

-Be right there.-

They quickly dumped their food and almost ran out of the mall.

"EARTH!" shouted Monique. "ENERGY!" shouted Kim, and with a flash of green and fuchsia light the fashion maven and the teen hero were gone and the Guardians stood in their place.

They were surprised when people around them applauded and shouted encouragement. A bit embarrassed, they waved and took off into the sky.

"Over there!" said Monique, pointing where smoke was rising. They headed that way as quickly as their wings could take them.

Tara flew down to where she was almost touching the ground, catching the parent's attention and that of neighbors who had come over to help.

"Our little girl is inside!" shouted the man, pointing.

"I-I'll see what I can do..." said Tara, looking toward the house. "What's her name?"

"Wendy!" said the father, "Hurry, please!"

She pushed a strong blast of air against a partially open window, yanking it out of the wall where it tumbled into the room. She gathered air around her like a shield and flew inside.

This room wasn't on fire yet, but it was also empty of any little girl. She opened the door to find flames blocking her way. Steeling her nerve she stepped out into them, and the wall of air surrounding her pushed them back. The heat was still intense, but she kept the air around her cool by circulating it.

"WENDY!" she called, "Where are you? WENDY!"

"*cough* *cough* Here!" came a young female voice.

She ran toward the location, the flames moving away from her as she passed. Throwing open a door, the room proved to be a bathroom, and a girl of about ten sat in the tub, huddled up and lying down to try and escape the smoke.

With the wave of a hand Tara pulled the smoke out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Wendy sat up, gazing with wonder at the blond woman wearing green, blue, and purple clothes, and sporting WINGS. "Who are you? An angel coming to take me to heaven?" She took a deep breath of the suddenly clear air.

"No, I'm Tara," said the Guardian. "I'm here to rescue you. Don't worry, your parents and brother are outside. Will you trust me?" she asked.

The girl nodded without hesitation.

"Then come here," said the Air Guardian, holding out her arms.

As the girl stood up, a message came in, and Tara gestured to her to stay where she was. "Hang on."

-Tara, we're here. Where are you?-

-Inside. I've found the girl. We're in the upstairs bathroom.-

-Okay, stay where you are. We'll put out the fire.-

"I'm going to join you in the bathtub. My friends are putting out the fire, and we'll leave when they say it's safe, okay?" she asked.

Wendy held out her hand, and Tara took it, stepping into the tub and putting her other arm around the girl's shoulders.

A tongue of fire suddenly licked under the door, then disappeared. There were some odd sounds, along with the noise of wood crackling and splintering. Wendy turned and put her arms around Tara's waist, and the Air Guardian tightened her grip slightly in reassurance.

-I've put out the fire.- sent Bonnie.

Water suddenly seeped in under the door and through the bathroom window, and slowly rose to a depth of a couple of inches. Then it withdrew the same way it came in.

-Tara, the fire's out. The house probably isn't safe, so I'm coming in to get you.- sent Kim.

"Okay, Kim's coming to get us, and we can leave," said Tara.

Wendy let go and took her hand. "Okay."

A minute later the door opened and Kim stepped in, surrounded by a field of fuchsia energy. Thick smoke followed her. "Hi, you two. Everything okay?"

"Yes, thanks. Wendy, this is Kim. Kim, Wendy," said Tara.

"Hi!" said Kim, looking at the window.

"You're Kim Possible!" said Wendy. "I was in the hospital when you and Rufus and that other guy came to visit and that green lady blew out the wall."

"Oh, glad you're better," said Kim, "I'm going to blow out that window. It's not safe to go back through the house."

She held out her hands and a beam of energy struck the window, pushing it out and taking some of the wall with it. She turned to Tara, who picked up Wendy, and flew through the hole. Wendy had a look that was a cross between delight and fear.

Kim took a last look around and followed. She landed in time to witness a tearful reunion and the arrival of the fire trucks.

The fire captain was grateful for the Guardian's help, since they had been delayed by the accident. Kim and Tara told him what they had observed inside, to help with the investigation of the fire's cause.

The family was grateful as well, and it took some doing to get away from them and the reporters and the neighbors. They took off into the evening sky, while every camera was on them.

"Good job, everybody," said Kim. "Tara, you were really brave, and you saved that girl's life. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, T, we all are," put in Bonnie with a grin.

Tara looked embarrassed. "I'm just glad I could do something. I'm really loving being a Guardian."

"Let's go to Bueno Nacho, I'm still hungry," said Monique, and they all agreed that was a good idea.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Guardians landed outside the fast-food restaurant to the surprise of everyone there, and went inside. Paying no attention to the stares they kept talking while they went to the counter to find Ned, now the manager, waiting for them with a smile.

"Um... what can I get you ladies?" he asked in his nasal voice.

They put in their orders and talked some more, continuing to ignore the looks they were getting, and the whispers behind hands.

After a few minutes Ned put out the food and said, "No charge."

Kim started. "What? Why?"

"You came in while in your super hero forms. That's good publicity for Bueno Nacho, and not charging is the least I can do to pay you back," he said, smiling at them.

Before Kim could even blink the matter was decided for her. With multiple thanks to Ned the other Guardians took their food and reconvened at Kim and Ron's favorite booth. Kim finally picked up her food and joined them. Then they realized sitting down was going to be a big problem unless they transformed back to normal. The Heart of Kandrakar appeared over Kim's hand, and with a flash they became five normal girls in their late teens. Cameras in other booths and tables recorded everything.

Tara said, "So, I protected the girl, Bonnie put out the fire, Yori made sure it was out, and Kim came and got us out. Mo, what did you do?"

"I kept the fire from spreading to other houses," she answered, "I raised temporary walls of dirt between them."

Tara nodded. "I see. Good thinking."

Monique shrugged. "I really couldn't have helped any other way and left the house standing."

There was general laughter at that.

As they finished their food, several people came over and asked for Kim's autograph. Bonnie started to get angry, since the rest of them were being ignored, but Kim came through without thinking about it. She pointed out her companions were the other Guardians, and with an embarrassed laugh, they were included in the autograph seeking.

-I'll never get used to this.- sent Tara as she slid the book over to Yori.

-It's new to you now, but eventually it will slack off. Take it from me.- answered Kim.

-The sooner it ends, the happier I will be.- commented Yori, writing her name.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. Personally, she liked the attention. And she decided to keep in mind the free food.

kpkpkp

The good will generated by the rescue translated into fame and further acceptance by the general public of Middleton. They were more or less used to weird stuff since Kim and Ron had started doing missions. This eased Sensei's fears of repercussions. People had changed from the days when such powers meant being seen as gods or devils.

Yori shunned the limelight, as it went against her ninja training. But she was never rude or impatient with anyone who recognized and wanted to talk to her.

Monique and Tara found it embarrassing but gratifying. Business picked up at Club Banana, and more animals were adopted from the shelter because of them.

Kim, long used to fame, handled it with aplomb and went on with her life.

Bonnie took advantage.

She went into an upscale restaurant and made a reservation for Sunday afternoon while in Guardian form. Happy for the publicity, the manager assured her there would be no charge for her and her family.

Bonnie left, grinning. THAT would show Connie and Lonnie!

But alas, it was not to be that simple. On that Sunday after church, the Rockwaller family, at Bonnie's insistence, went to Chez Couteaux. Going inside she was recognized and led to a table. The manager came over to make sure everything was to their liking.

As they sat, her parents and sisters were staring at her.

"Like, how did you manage this?" asked Lonnie.

"This is like, a joke, right?" asked Connie, "No way YOU could have arranged it."

"Oh, I have my ways," Bonnie answered with a grin. She started to add something, but was interrupted.

-Fellow Guardians! Do you hear me?- came Yori's mental call.

She almost instantly felt the other three's attention through their link.

-(Grunt.) Yes. I'm busy, what is it?- demanded the teal-eyed girl.

-Be nice, Bonnie. What is it, Yori?- said Kim.

-Something is disturbing the waters of Lake Middleton. Can anyone sense anything?- was the answer.

Bonnie was annoyed, but closed her eyes and concentrated. There WAS something... Knowing the layout of the tri-city, she knew about where the lake and mountain was in relation to where she was, and a feeling of increasing warmth from that direction was evident when she looked for it.

-Yes! The water is warming up!- she sent.

-Me too! The wind is stirring from that way!- said Tara.

-There IS something going on. I can feel lines of energy passing under me.- said Kim.

-I feel movement in the earth toward the mountain. ITSATH!- said Monique after a pause.

-Excuse me?- asked Yori.

-I Think Something's About To Happen!- the Earth Guardian explained.

Even through a mental link they felt the head shake. -I hope to gain understanding of your speaking in acronyms soon.-

-We'd better check it out. We'll meet at the ski lodge. Stand by, everyone, I'm going to use the Heart!- she said.

-Fine. I'd just better not find out it's a false alarm!- griped Bonnie.

She opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"She's not talking to, like, anyone!" said Connie.

"The little loser's trying to fake insanity to get out of this expensive joke," snarked Lonnie.

Bonnie turned red. She hadn't realized she'd been speaking out loud.

"Hush, girls. Bonnie, what's going on?" asked her father, glaring at her sisters.

"Something's happening at the mountain. I've got to go!" she replied, standing up.

"Well, you and your little friends do what you need to," said her mom.

Bonnie started to protest the characterization, but never got a chance.

-GUARDIANS UNITE!- came Kim's voice.

In a flash of orange light that caught the attention of everyone in the room, Bonnie changed to her Guardian of Fire form. There were immediate murmurs and comments, and several people held up camera phones.

"I don't know what's going on yet," she said, looking at her family but speaking so everyone could hear, "But be ready. There might be attacks or something, and you might have to evacuate Middleton."

She headed for the door, startling the attendants, and once outside spread her wings. She didn't notice, but behind her almost everyone had followed. She oriented herself, and took off.

"That was YOUR daughter?" a man asked Mr. Rockwaller while aiming his phone's camera.

"Uh, yes, it was," he replied, distracted. She had changed forms in front of her family, but this was the first time he had seen her fly.

Connie and Lonnie were, of course, both shocked and annoyed.

"We are so going to have to put her back in her place," Connie muttered to Lonnie, and the latter nodded as their younger sister disappeared into the distance.

kpkpkp

Bonnie and Tara met up over Tara's house, and flew together to the ski lodge where they found the other three waiting on the back deck.

Sitting down, Bonnie immediately noticed something. "Where's the lo- Ron?"

"He had to baby-sit Hana, so won't come unless there's no choice," answered Kim, narrowing her eyes slightly at her fellow Guardian. She chose not to say anything, since it was obvious Bonnie was trying to do better. "Does anybody feel anything now?" she asked, looking at her friends and teammates.

There was a long pause while they looked into themselves to sense their element in the surroundings. Finally there were four head shakes.

"I wonder what was going on..." said Tara.

"Sensei was of the opinion the stirring was to gain our attention," said Yori.

AND IT WAS, GUARDIANS! boomed a voice in their heads.

Immediately the Guardians of Kandrakar stood at took defensive positions.

THERE IS NO NEED FOR THAT RIGHT NOW. I WISH TO SPEAK TO YOU BEFORE OUR CONFLICT BEGINS IN ERNEST, SO ALL ARE SAFE UNTIL THE WORLD TURNS ONCE MORE.

Following Kim's lead they relaxed their stances and sat back down.

-Who are you, and what do you want?- asked Kim.

I DO NOT HAVE A NAME AS YOU USE THE TERM, SO USE THE DESIGNATION YOU HAVE ALREADY GIVEN ME, THE MOUNTAIN EYE. AS TO WHAT I WANT...

There were glances of apprehension between the girls.

I WILL TELL MY STORY SO THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND. IT IS USELESS FOR ME TO EXPECT YOU TO AGREE OR COOPERATE WITH MY GOAL, SO THAT WILL NOT BE ASKED.

BY ANY PRACTICAL DEFINITION YOU COULD HAVE, I AM IMMORTAL. I SOUGHT A PLANET WHERE I COULD REST AND BE ALONE, AND WANDERED OVER MUCH OF THE GALAXY SEEKING IT. I FOUND THIS WORLD WHEN IT WAS SEVENTY MILLION YEARS YOUNGER, AND WAS DISAPPOINTED TO FIND THERE WERE INTELLIGENT LIFE FORMS ALREADY DEVELOPED.

They all got a mental picture of a brontosaurus and several other kinds of dinosaur. Each was wearing a cloth pouch slung over whatever part of the body was convenient. Ohers with hands were using some types of machines.

"The dinosaurs were intelligent, and had a civilization?" Monique said, eyes wide.

"Apparently so, Mo-chan," answered Yori. "Remember that dolphins are of high intelligence as well."

THE ROCKY DEBRIS FOUND MOSTLY BETWEEN THE FOURTH AND FIFTH PLANETS GAVE ME AN IDEA OF HOW TO CORRECT THAT OBSTICLE. IT TOOK FIVE MILLION YEARS BUT I SEARCHED FOR AND SUCCEEDED IN FINDING AN ASTEROID WHOS ORBIT COULD BE CHANGED SLIGHTLY TO STRIKE THIS WORLD, AND WHOSE SIZE WAS SUFFICIENT TO CHANGE THE ECOLOGY AND DESTROY THE INTELLIGENCE.

-Hold on. It took five million years to do that?- asked Bonnie.

TIME MEANS NOTHING TO ME. YOUR LIVES ARE ALREADY SO SHORT THEY ARE LITTLE MORE THAN FLEETING SHADOWS ACROSS MY CONSIOUS.

I RODE THE ROCK DOWN WHEN IT LANDED SIXTY-FIVE MILLION YEARS AGO AND DID WHAT I NEEDED IT TO DO. I WAS INJURED IN THE LANDING, AND WHILE I RECOVERED YOUR TYPE OF LIFE AROSE.

"Sixty-five million years..." said Tara, thoughtfully, "If I remember science class, that's when an asteroid hit just off of the Yucatan Peninsula and destroyed the dinosaurs. The change in climate is what allowed the rise of mammals."

WHEN AT LAST I ARRIVED AT THE SURFACE OF THE OCEAN, I WAS DISMAYED AT ONCE AGAIN FINDING INTELLIGENCE, EVEN IF IT WAS PRIMITIVE. UNABLE TO REPEAT MY CLEASING PROCESS I TRAVELLED UNTIL I FOUND A PLACE DEVOID OF SUCH LIFE, AND SETTLED DOWN.

There was a feeling like a sigh had been made. SOME EIGHT THOUSAND YEARS AGO I WAS FOUND AND ATTACKED BY ONES OF YOUR KIND WHO HELD THE SAME POWERS YOU DO NOW. THE BATTLES WERE LONG AND TIRESOME, AND FINALLY I WAS INJURED AGAIN.

"That must have been when it was found in China," said Kim.

UNABLE TO FIGHT, ONCE AGAIN I FLED AND FINALLY ARRIVED HERE. I HAVE SPENT THE TIME UP UNTIL A FEW DAYS AGO IN RECOVERY. BUT NOW I AM DONE WITH RUNNING. I WANT THIS WORLD, AND I WANT IT FOR MYSELF ALONE, AND I WILL HAVE IT.

-You will not find such a goal easy to accomplish, Eye-san. Over six billion humans live here now.- sent Yori.

I AM PATIENT, AND THOSE I WILL SEND ARE ENDLESS IN NUMBER.

-Couldn't you leave instead?- sent Monique.

NO, I HAVE NO WAY OF DOING SO, EVEN IF I HAD THE DESIRE.

-My dad's a rocket scientist, he could get you off the planet.- sent Kim.

NO. I HAVE ALREADY SPENT TOO MUCH TIME AND TOO MANY RESOURCES ON THIS WORLD. MY GOAL IS SET.

-Then I am sorry, Eye-san. To have such a venerable and intelligent entity as an enemy of mankind is a waste. There is much we could learn from each other.- sent Yori.

I RECOGNIZE WE ARE IN UNFORTUNATE CIRCUMSTANCES, BUT OTHERWISE DISAGREE. I HAVE NOTHING TO LEARN FROM YOUR KIND AND YOU WOULD TAKE MUCH FROM ME. A SIMILAR EVENT HAPPENED TO ME LONG AGO, WHICH IS WHY I SEEK SOLITUDE NOW.

-Why can't we...- sent Tara.

NO. I HAVE EXPLAINED MYSELF, AND THERE IS NOTHING MORE TO SAY. PREPARE YOURSELVES, AND SPREAD THE WORD. TOMORROW IS THE BEGINNING OF YOUR KIND'S END. TAKE WHATEVER ACTIONS YOU DEEM NECESSARY, BUT IT WILL DO NO GOOD. I WILL PREVAIL AND HAVE THIS WORLD TO MYSELF.

The presence they felt was gone.

"I- I think we'd better get in touch with the police and Global Justice," said Kim, "We don't have much time to get the area evacuated."

"This is unbelievable," said Tara, "It's a major change in the world's history."

"Assuming it was telling the truth, Tara-chan," said Yori.

"I... I think I believe. It has no reason to lie," she replied.

"I would remain skeptical of its claims until I had clear evidence," was Yori's response.

"Be that as it may, we need to go," said Kim, and taking a few steps off the back deck took to the sky and headed toward Middleton.

"How are we going to get in touch with GJ?" called Monique.

"Let's go to my house, I can call from there," Kim replied.

"And get something to eat, I hope. I missed lunch at Chez Couteaux with my fam," said Bonnie.

"Wow, that's THE most expensive restaurant in Middleton!" said Monique, impressed.

Bonnie grinned, but didn't reply. Using her Guardian status to get free things was a secret she planned to keep for a while.

"We should stop at my house first, and report to Sensei first," said Yori.

That was assented to, and they changed their flight vectors accordingly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

They flew to Yori's house and consulted with Sensei for more details, and gave him the report.

"Unfortunately, there are no records of what our opponent will use as minions. In the last battle, the people fled and the Guardians left no report," said the Master of Yamanouchi.

"Well, darn, I was hoping we could get a better idea of what we're facing," said Kim.

"But, you showed us a vision with, like, creatures in it," objected Bonnie.

Sensei nodded. "Yes, and what I showed was as clear as I could make it without knowing how they will appear. But what they may be capable of beyond mere destruction is unknown."

"I guess we'll just have to be ready for anything, then," said Kim with a shrug.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to this," muttered Bonnie.

Kim started to retort, then paused. They were all scared, and reassurance was needed, not fighting. "Bonnie, you've shown you have what it takes. I'm sure you'll be up to it. Besides, we will all have each other's backs. We're a team now."

Bonnie nodded, but didn't reply.

"Guys, let's go to my house. We can talk to Dr. Director together from there, and make further plans," said Kim.

"Makes sense, your house is about between all of ours," said Monique.

"Take care, Guardians. This is only your first test, remember that," said Sensei as they left.

"Thank you, sir. You take care as well," replied Tara.

kpkpkp

Arriving at Kim s house they went to her room and contacted Dr. Director. Kim sat at her computer while the others sat on her bed, listening and watching.

Bonnie had noticed Kim's Pandaroo and was smirking to herself about it. Keeping a plush toy at her age... she thought even Kim would have been smart enough to get rid of it, after being humiliated in front of that magazine reporter a couple of years ago.

Then she realized- she really didn't want to fight with Kim any more. The bond she felt connecting her to the others was strong, and now it felt wrong to fall back into her old ways and disrupt it.

"...and that's the sitch, Ma'am," said Kim. On her monitor, Dr. Director looked grim.

"I see. I can call local FEMA and law enforcement and get the evacuation started," she said, "But are you really sure the danger is that bad?"

"You didn't feel what we felt during that talk, Ma'am," said Monique.

There was a long pause. "I... trust your judgment in this, Kim. Excuse me, I need to have some calls made. But just so you know, I had already given other authorities a heads up, so it shouldn't take long to get the ball rolling," said Dr. Director, and the video conference program ended.

"What do we do, Kim?" asked Tara.

In reply, the redhead sighed. "Go home and get your families out, and we'll meet back here. Bring your lunches, and we'll talk while we eat."

"For once, you and I are in agreement, K," said Bonnie as she stood up.

Once they were gone, Kim called Ron and put him in the picture.

"Mom and Dad- Hana! Don't use the coasters as shuriken!- will be back in a couple of hours, and I'll come over then," he told her.

"Sounds good, Ron. I'll need you by my side, and so will the others," she replied.

"See you soon, KP, I gotta get Hana out of the cabinet over the fridge. Love you. Bye." and he hung up.

Kim shook her head, chuckling, and went to see about lunch.

kpkpkp

"So, where are your families going?" asked Kim, taking a bite of her salad.

"My mom is joining Bonnie's parents and sisters, and they're all going to catch a flight to Go City," Tara said.

"Dad told me they're going back to our home town of Sesamo," said Monique.

Yori was silent, but her face reddened slightly.

Tara picked up on it instantly and put her arms around her new friend. "Oh, Yori, I'm sorry, you don't have any family here, do you?"

"Actually, I do, Tara-chan. Sensei is my grandfather," she replied.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" said Monique.

"He will be staying at the house, but will not be alone," added the ninja girl.

"He's an old man," said Bonnie, "Aren't you, like, worried?"

Yori shook her head. "He is not defenseless, I assure you. Kim-chan and Ron-kun know," she answered.

At Bonnie's look, Kim nodded.

"Yeah, well, I trust he knows what he's doing," said Bonnie, and returned attention to her lunch.

That statement shocked the other four girls. It seemed Bonnie was really making progress in being a better person.

As they finished their lunches, Mrs. Dr. Possible came out to see them. "Kimmie, we're packed and ready to go. Your dad's decided to head to your Uncle Slim's ranch. He's also called Nana, and she's decided to join us."

"Sounds good, Mom," replied Kim. She stood up to go say her goodbyes. "What about Aunt June and Cousin Larry?"

"I called them," said the other redhead, "June had just picked up Larry from a gaming convention, so they're heading to Slim's from there."

As she came into the living room, she saw her dad on the phone. "Sure, Gene, that would be fine. Slim would love to have you and Jean visit. and I'm pretty sure Joss will love to meet Hana. Come over when you're packed, and we'll leave together. Okay, bye!"

"The Stoppables will be going with us to Slim's," he explained to his wife and children. Then he grinned. "Looks like we got us a CONVOY!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, while Jim and Tim whispered to each other. Anne Possible rolled her eyes.

Seeing their expressions, James said, "That's a reference to an old song. Oh, never mind, before your time, Jim, Tim, Kimmie-cub."

"Whatever you say, Dad," Kim said, shaking her head.

An hour or so later, the five girls and one boy and one naked mole rat waved as Kim and Ron's families left for Oregon. Hana gave Ron a thumbs up and a grin from her position on her mom's shoulder.

kpkpkp

The day wore on. The Tri-City area was evacuated, with the usual problems like some people refusing to leave, some minor looting, and threats of lawsuits over the loss of business.

News crews kept arriving, and were put to work getting the word out to evacuate.

The Guardians of Kandrakar stood near the Global Justice command center, set up in the parking lot of an International House of Waffles near the shore of Lake Middleton. Will Du was briefing them on progress while Monique glared at him. Ron stood by Kim's side in his mission clothes, Rufus looking out from his pocket. The Lotus Blade was slung over his back.

"We estimate the area is about eighty-seven percent done with the evacuation. With fewer people all the time, it should go much more smoothly and quickly now," he said. He looked at his taser watch, which also showed the time. "It is getting late in the day. I hope this operation will not take long into the evening and night."

Kim nodded. "So far the Mountain Eye is keeping to its word. None of us have sensed anything unusual after having talked to it."

"Miss Takana, what is Sensei doing?" Will asked.

"I cannot say for certain, but he has taken precautions and will not be caught unaware," she replied.

Will nodded and turned back to the lead van.

kpkpkp

Eventually the Guardians went home and tried to sleep. Ron went with Kim and crashed on the couch. The next morning they met again at the GJ headquarters.

"Kim, I'm scared," said Tara, "I've never done this kind of thing before. How can you stand the fear and uncertainty?"

Bonnie took her best friend's hand and squeezed it.

"It's just a matter of doing it and getting used to it, Tara," said Ron. "I used to be scared out of my mind half the time, but it was more important to me to have Kim's back and keep her safe." He grinned. "These days, since I've mastered my Monkey Powers, I know I've got my own resources and can do a better job all around."

Kim gave him a peck on the cheek, which made his grin wider.

"Tara-chan, fear is normal," said Yori, "The important thing, as Ron-kun said, is not to let it rule you. Do your job as best you can, concentrate on it, and the fear will recede."

"It's not that easy," said Tara, looking down, "I love my powers, but I don't know if I'm really cut out for this."

"Of course you are, girl, you wouldn't have been picked otherwise," said Monique, "I felt the same way until I realized that. And think about it- the Mountain Eye is here, and we were all in Middleton, all knew each other, and some of us already had experience with fighting and winning against bad guys. Sounds like Destiny was making its own moves to me."

"Destiny?" Tara said, startled, "I'm not worth that kind of attention!"

"Tara, you're bringing more than just the Power of Air to the group," said Kim, "Everybody likes you, and you help keep the peace."

Bonnie flushed. "I'm doing better."

Monique nodded. "Yes, you are, and in a big way with Tara's help. Tara, you're a major factor in keeping us united and our spirits up. That is worth Destiny's attention."

The blond girl turned red. "Well, I'm going to do my best, anyway."

Everyone reached over and touched her except Ron, who sensed this was a Guardian moment. He and Rufus shared a look, and smiled.

"That is all we can ask, Tara-chan," said Yori.

Just then Will came over. He had witnessed the bonding moment, and chose to stay back until it was finished. "Miss Possible, I have an update. Reports indicate the Tri-City area is pretty much clear. There will be a few units left to patrol and turn back people trying to get in. Everyone else will be put on the perimeter facing the lake and mountain."

"Sounds like everything is under control," said Kim, "Thanks, Will."

"You're welcome. Are you sure you don't know what will be sent out?" he asked.

"Not a clue, except the M.E. said their numbers would be 'endless'," answered the redhead.

"Definitely don't like the sound of that," muttered Will. He looked at his watch. "Another hour to the deadline." He left them to their own devices and headed back to the van.

"Well, since we still have a little time, anybody hungry?" asked Ron.

"ME!" came the squeaky voice of Rufus.

"How can you even think about eating?" asked Tara, incredulously.

"It is always a good idea to eat when you can, especially before battle, Tara-chan," said Yori, "There is no way of knowing when you will have another chance." She looked at Ron. "I brought chicken tempura."

"And I brought some nacos!" he replied.

"MMMmmmm... nacos!" echoed Rufus.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'll go for the tempura, thanks."

"I- I guess I can eat some too..." said Tara, uncertainly.

"You get anything besides nacos?" Monique asked Ron.

"Yep, I thought you might prefer some chimmeritos," he said with a grin. "And a taco salad for you, KP."

"NOW you're talking!" said the Guardian of Earth.

"Sounds good to me, and thanks', Ron," said Kim with a smile.

They went over to Yori's Toyota and Kim's Roth and pulled out the food. Then they realized they hadn't anything to drink. That was quickly solved by a raid on GJ's supply van, and they sat in the shade of the closed restaurant and ate.

kpkpkp

Putting their trash in the specified containers, the Guardians and Monkey Master stood together. "Just about that time," said Ron.

"Bathroom breaks taken? Everyone ready?" asked Kim. There were nods from all. "Then let's do it."

She lifted her right hand, and the Heart of Kandrakar rose from her palm. "Guardians Unite!"

In a flash of colored light, the Guardians transformed. They didn't know it, but all types of sensors were trained on them, taking readings.

Dr. Director came over. "You look good, ladies. I hope you're ready."

Tara grinned nervously. "I hope so too."

A GJ agent came over, holding headsets and transmitters. "Take one of these, so we can keep in touch with you. You'll have the high ground, so you can direct agents where they're needed if you get a chance."

As they put on the equipment, Dr. Director addressed them again. "I really wish Dr. Load was here. His help would be invaluable."

"Me too," said Kim.

"We tried to find him, but had no luck at all. Do you know where they are?" she asked.

Kim shook her head. "No, not really. They've got a private cabin somewhere, but it never occurred to me to find out where."

"Couldn't you look up the deed online?" asked Ron.

"We tried, but apparently the records haven't been scanned yet," she replied, "We checked with City Hall, the courthouse, and the State of Colorado, but nothing. We don't even know what state to look in for a physical search."

"Just have to do our best without him, then," said Monique.

The ground rolled under them.

IT IS TIME. Came the voice in their heads.

"Let's go!" said Kim, "Ma'am, we just heard from it. We'll be in touch." She took off, the others behind her. Ron took Tara's wrist, and felt the breeze lift him up.

"Good luck, Guardians," said Dr. Director. Will stood by her side, saying nothing.

When they were out of sight, the pair turned and went back to the command vehicle. It was about to hit the fan. Mankind would be doomed if the Guardians failed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

They flew toward the lake and the mountain as they gained altitude. They passed over a billboard at the city limits, and Tara happened to glance back behind Ron.

"Kim! Did you see that?" she asked, slowing down.

"See what?" said Kim, coming to a hover and looking at the Air Guardian with her boyfriend holding her by the wrist.

"That!" Tara pointed at the billboard with her other hand.

On it were the words "Welcome to Middleton, CO, home of the world-saving heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" And there was a picture of them on the right smiling for the camera. Rufus was on Ron's shoulder.

Both Kim and Ron stared with their mouths open.

"When was this put up, K?" asked Bonnie, with a VERY annoyed expression.

"No idea. I didn't even know about it!" she answered, shaking her head, "Ron, did you know about this?"

The Monkey Master shook his head as well. "News to me, KP. But I have to say it is bon-diggity!" He grinned. "They even spelled my name right!"

"Well, it's not important right now. When everything is over with, we're going to have a talk with the Mayor and the city's publicist. Let's go," said Kim, and headed away from her home town.

'Not important? NOT IMPORTANT! I land a super rich boyfriend, give up the life of luxury I deserve to help save the world, and Little Miss Perfect still has to one up me!' Bonnie thought, 'Well, that's it. I am going to show her up, one way or another!' She took several deep breaths. 'Just have to keep how I feel to myself, and wait for an opportunity.'

Seeing that she had fallen behind, Bonnie took one last look at the billboard, and flew to catch up with the others.

The late morning was cloudless, with a high blue sky above. There was very little haze as well, giving a clear view almost to the horizon. They spread out beyond shouting range as they approached the lake and mountain.

-What do we do, Kim?- asked Monique.

-We'll just have to check out the sitch. Can't do anything until we know what's going on.-

They spent a minute looking for anything unusual, then Kim had a thought.

-Guys, let's use the headphones to talk. Keeping the telepathy a secret still strikes me as a good idea.-

They felt Monique's approval. -Makes sense to me, especially since it looks like we might have some GJ troubles in the future.-

YOUR TIME IS AT AN END, GUARDIANS! Came the booming voice in their heads. YOU HAVE NO FUTURE!

A hard wind hit them, blowing them back and making Ron shout "WHOA!" They were suddenly surrounded by what appeared to be dust devils, five or six feet tall, visible only by the sand swirling in them.

Tara looked around, sensing hundreds of them. The Guardians clustered closer together.

"It's attacking us with our own elements? This will be sooo easy!" said Tara. The winds she could sense were strong, but not as strong as she knew she could summon.

"Do not be overconfident, Tara-chan. We do not know what surprises are in store," said Yori.

"That's good advice. Something else is going on, I can feel it," said Monique.

The cave opening, which was the source of the wind, was suddenly blocked by creatures issuing forth. They appeared to be the same type of rock as the mountain, but with veins of orange-red running haphazardly around their bodies. Thick limbs waved slowly, and there did not seem to be a distinct head. No mouth or eyes were visible, either.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Those things are, like, hot. So, fire and earth are together... Mo, we'll need to, like, team up."

"Got your back, girl," was the confident reply.

"And I've got yours," Bonnie said, but thought to herself she wasn't mad at anyone but Kim. In fact, she hoped to have a chance to rescue Kim. That would decide who was best once and for all.

The waters of Lake Middleton began a movement like boiling, or like huge rain drops were hitting it. Then blobs of water began leaving the lake, marching toward the tri-city.

"These whirlwinds are mine," said Tara, the air around her stirring from her command.

"And the lake-creatures are mine," added Yori.

"Uh, I think I'd do better on the ground," said Ron.

"OH! Of course!" said Tara, and Ron began a descent to a rocky slope below that was in the creature's path. Rufus had been looking out of his pocket, but being suspended in mid-air with no visible support was too much for him. He went back in and closed the flap.

"I'll go with him." said Kim, and swooped down to where he was about to land.

"What is going on? I need a report, Miss Possible," came the voice of Will Du over their headphones.

"There are creatures made of water, earth, lava, and air coming from the lake and cave," Kim replied, "I'd guess by their speed it will take half an hour for them to get to Middleton, assuming we let any by us."

"There is an old saying; prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Good luck to all of you," he replied.

"Come on, Monique, the quicker we get rid of these things, the quicker we can, like, get back to a normal life," said Bonnie, and flew toward the rock creatures that were spreading out, knocking over trees and smashing rocks.

"What are we going to do, Bonnie?" asked Monique. The rock creatures were tearing up the landscape, and if she was right about where they were, had the ski lodge as a first target.

"That is so weird. They're made of rock, so how can they move without falling apart?" asked Bonnie, getting a good look from not too far above them.

They had caught the creature's attention, and they were moving to collect rocks to throw.

"I'd guess the veins of lava heat the rock enough to make it plastic, so it can move," said Monique, dodging a rock.

"Then I'll try to cool them off," was the reply.

"How? Your power is fire; don't we need Yori for that?" asked Monique, looking at her teal-eyed teammate.

"She could do it, I guess, but I can also take away the heat, like, y'know, make cold. I did some research and practice," replied Bonnie.

Monique could hear the smirk in the other girl's voice. "I'm impressed, Bonnie! Good thinking! You do that, and I'll take them apart."

"Hey! I made good grades! I know how to study! I'm not stupid!" protested Bonnie.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to imply you were. Just didn't expect that much effort from you, considering your track record," said Monique.

"Well, watch and learn," was the answer. "FIRE!" shouted Bonnie, and an orange beam of energy enveloped the creatures. As seconds passed, the red veins on the bodies faded, and the creatures slowed down. Once they were cooled, they quit moving entirely.

Monique held out her hands. "EARTH!" And at the touch of a beam of green light the rock monsters were blown apart.

Bonnie and Monique exchanged a high five.

kpkpkp

Yori headed for the lake and her chosen opponents. She noted that the creatures did not leave water behind them as they traveled. That made sense, because otherwise they would wear away to nothing and be ineffective as weapons. She wondered what was holding them together.

She landed in front of the creature's path, and held out her hands. "WATER!" she shouted, and blue energy emerged and struck her opponents. She suddenly understood that it was surface tension that held them in humanoid shape, and had to admire the cleverness of the technique. That in turn reminded her that the Mountain Eye was so very much older than them. What it knew, and what it could apply to its army would only be discovered as it was revealed.

As her power hit them, the Water Blobs 'splashed' apart by the dozens, the water settling into low places or running slowly back toward the lake. When the last of them was gone, she powered down. Yori watched, but wasn't entirely happy. There were many more approaching, but that had been too easy. Something wasn't right...

kpkpkp

After the other Guardians left, the whirlwinds slowly closed in around Tara, surrounding her in a ball of the creatures. Others were on their way past her position. She couldn't let them get to Middleton!

"AIR!" she shouted, and she was at the center of a hurricane, two hundred MPH winds blowing from her. It slammed into the creatures, breaking their siege and destroying many. She had disrupted their flight path as well. She could feel them dissapate and not return. When there were no more left, the winds died. She smiled to herself. Maybe she was getting the hang of this, after all...

kpkpkp

On the ground, Ron pulled the Lotus Blade. "KP, my Monkey Mojo is sensing something, but I can't tell what."

"I...I think my 'energy-sense' is too..." she answered, looking around.

Suddenly Ron was both blinded and deafened by multiple sources of energy that appeared around them with a loud BANG!

"KP!" shouted Ron. "I can't see!"

Kim saw him say something to her, but couldn't hear him. If his hearing was affected like hers had been, he couldn't hear her, either.

-Put away the Sword before they use it as a lightning rod! Keep your eyes shut, too!- she sent to him.

-I can't help! Sorry!- he answered, easliy sliding the sword back in its sheath without looking.

-Don't worry, I've got it!- she answered. By coincidence, she had closed her eyes just before the flash, so her vision hadn't been impaired. She could see the bundles of ball lightning surrounding them.

She wished her dad or the Tweebs were available to consult- they were better with electrical stuff than she was. But she DID remember science classes, and knew what to do.

"ENERGY!" she shouted, and a beam of fuchsia light spilled from her hands, enveloping the creatures. Then she made a downward gesture, and the beam followed, pulling them down. When they touched the earth, they were grounded and discharged, disappearing.

After a minute or so, Ron got his hearing and sight back, and Kim's hearing returned. Looking around with every sense they had, regular and magical, they felt nothing nearby.

"How's it going, guys?" Kim asked into the headphones.

"Blew mine away," answered Tara.

"They were. like, fired," added Bonnie.

"We rocked them," said Monique, getting into the spirit of victory jokes.

"As opponents, they were... all wet, I believe the expression is," said Yori after a moment's hesitation.

"How about you and Ron?" asked Monique.

"They were pretty bright, but we grounded them anyway," said Ron, grinning at his girl friend, who rolled her eyes but returned the grin.

There were groans over the headphones, and not just from the other Guardians but Will and Dr. Director as well.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week," said Ron.

"Joking aside, are they defeated?" asked Will.

"It would seem so, Du-san," answered Yori, "But I am uneasy in my mind. The Eye said its minions were 'unlimited' in number, and we saw only a handful."

"Could it have been a diversion?" asked Dr. Director.

"If it is, then it worked. I don't sense anything nearby," answered Kim.

"Carlson, what is that noise?" asked Dr. Director, "Go see, would you?"

"Ma'am?" asked Kim.

"There's a noise from outside, but I can't figure out what it is," she replied.

"I can hear it too," reported Tara, who was now looking toward Middleton, "Sounds like something big is being torn up. There's other noises as well... like..." she trailed off.

"Like what, Tara-chan," asked Yori at last.

"Uh, like... the noises those creatures were making! It's coming from town! We'd better get over there!" she said.

"That's what it is, Miss Matthews," said Dr. Director, "MY agent reports creatures like you described are tearing up the buildings nearby. We're getting ready to fight!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, horror on their faces.

"Everyone get to the GJ base!" Kim ordered.

"Ron, I'll carry you. Let's go!" Kim said. Her wings flapping, she lifted into the air.

Ron raised his hands and she grasped them, lifting him up. They rose higher, but slowly.

"KP, can you do this?" Ron asked.

"I have to, Ron, I won't leave you behind," she answered. Her grip was firm, and as strong as she normally was this wasn't that much of a challenge for her. It was really only slowing her flight.

In the distance she saw the other Guardians heading for the rendezvous point. Tara turned back toward them, and a few seconds later arrived.

"I'll take Ron," she said, and he felt the now-familiar breeze from below. He reached over and grabbed her wrist to stay upright.

"Thanks, Tara," Kim said, and together they headed for the others.

Hovering over the GJ vehicles, they surveyed the creature's attacks.

The Lava Stones were hitting cars and buildings, while the Whirlwinds took down trees and power/telephone lines. The Water Blobs washing trash and anything not nailed down into the streets, clogging the storm sewers. The Ball Lightning was setting fires to anything that would burn. This army was moving faster than their other opponents had been.

The diversion had worked perfectly.

"O.M.G." said Bonnie.

The devastation behind the creatures was total. The area was being decimated, and it wouldn't take long for the rest of the tri-cities to reach the same state.

"Our work, as they say, is 'cut out for us'," said Yori, softly.

The other Guardians and the Monkey Master could only agree with the ninja girl.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Okay, we need to get down there," said Kim.

"Miss Possible, we are under siege. Could you help, please?" asked Will.

"Be right there!" she replied, and they headed down for the vehicles. From this vantage point, they could see that the creatures were trying to breach a concrete barrier and get to the GJ position. Large weapons were blowing out chunks of the Lava Rocks, but more diverted toward them. The weapons also blew apart the Water Blobs, but had no effect on the Whirlwinds or the Ball Lightning.

They also caught a break in that the creatures that were damaged or destroyed were not reassembled. But with essentially unlimited resources, that wouldn't matter to the Mountain Eye.

the Guardians used their powers and destroyed the attacking creatures, giving the people on the ground some respite. It took time, but they succeeded in destroying all of the ones attacking the GJ position. They landed and were greeted by GJ's head and Top Agent.

"Thanks, all of you," said Dr. Director, dropping the nose of her weapon.

"No big," said Kim, nodding.

"But the whole army is," said Monique, "We need to get to it."

Kim turned and studied the remaining creatures. They were ignoring the knot of humans and rejoining the majority of their fellows heading into town.

"I guess they've learned," said Kim.

"Hope so," said Tara.

"What about the Lowardian tech?" asked Kim, in a sudden idea, "That stuff would do some damage to them."

"It's still under wraps being studied," answered Dr. Director, "I wouldn't want to try using weapons we don't understand except as a last resort."

Kim nodded. "Makes sense."

Will said nothing, but raised an eyebrow at his commanding officer. She was freely admitting having the alien weaponry, and that they hadn't figured it out yet? That was classified information!

"Ma'am..." Tara said, slowly, her brow wrinkled in worry, "Weren't there manned barriers set up from the direction they're coming from?"

"Yes, Miss Matthews," was the somber answer, "But we've lost contact and I fear the worst."

"Then I'll go check. I'm the fastest flyer," she replied, and took off.

Evading the Whirlwind and Ball Lightning attacks, Tara followed the streets toward the city limits. As she approached, the invading Elemental Army was suddenly behind her, and the total destruction continued toward the mountain and lake.

Landing beside a tipped-over barrier, she looked around. There was a lot of debris, but surely there was someone still here! Suddenly she saw a foot underneath a pile of bricks.

Gasping, she used her Air powers to lift and remove them all to the side. Then she knelt beside the person. It was a police woman, dead. Tears sprang into the gentle girl's eyes.

Standing and brushing away the tears, she took a closer look at the area. There. And there. Over there. More people, all dead. Some appeared to have had limbs torn off, while others had been drowned and still others electrocuted.

It was horrible! She couldn't have imagined anything half as bad! The tears came back, heavier than ever, and her heart broke in her chest. Sobbing, she sank to her knees.

"Tara! Tara! Are you okay? What's going on?" came the voice of her best friend Bonnie.

"Oh, Bonnie! They're dead! Everyone here is dead! The creatures killed them!" she replied, and her chest heaved with the sorrow.

"Come back here, Tara, there's nothing you can do," said Kim's voice, softly, giving her a hint of comfort awaiting.

"I- I need to do one thing first," said Tara, standing up, "Listen for survivors." The air amplified and brought her any sounds she wanted to hear, and she would use that ability to search.

"Do you think..." started Bonnie.

"Quiet!... Please!" Tara cut her off.

She stood still for nearly a minute, listening for breathing, a heartbeat, movement, anything. The wind was still around her, adding to the feeling of being alone. All she could hear was fire crackling, and wood and stone splintering, and water gurgling.

Finally she shook her head, her blond tresses falling in her face. "No good. Everyone is dead," she reported, "I'm coming back."

Tara lifted off easily, and without looking back flew toward the headquarters site. Tears formed and fell as she did. Her vision was blurry as she landed, and several blue and green shapes converged on her, and found herself in the arms of the other Guardians.

"Tara, I'm so sorry this has to be your introduction to this kind of work," said Kim.

"Me too, said Ron, "But it will get easier. KP and I know from experience."

Some of Team Possible's missions as associate members of Global Justice had involved terrorists and warlords, and they had seen innocents cut down by the bad guy's ruthlessness. Ron's MMP protected him and Rufus, and since Kim dodged lasers and death rays, bullets had proven no big. But the horror of seeing people killed stayed with them.

"We're here for you, GF," said Monique.

Yori, who had also seen death before, struggled to find something to say that didn't sound callous. She had realized early on after meeting the other girl that her personality was kind, gentle, and passive. It had bothered her that such a one could be called on to become a Guardian, but she also saw after some time that Tara had some steel in her. She was much stronger than her surface personality led on, and that far from being a liability, she would balance the team.

"Tara-chan, you cannot help those you saw. But you can help others who have not met the same fate. Do not forget what you have seen, but use the memory as a spur to do better against the enemy," she said.

The blond girl's blue eyes widened at the statement, and she looked thoughtful. Then she reached over and took Yori's hand. "That- that's good advice. I'll do that. Thanks." She squeezed the hand and let go.

Bonnie had her arms wrapped around Tara from the back, from a position between her wings. "You okay, T?" she asked.

"No, but I'll get over it. Yori's right. Kim, thanks. It's not what I would want as an introduction either, but I'm not going to let it stop me," she added. She gave her best friend a pat on the arm, and Bonnie let go.

"THAT'S the cheerleader I know and love," said Kim with a grin, "You never gave up on learning a routine, and I was hoping the same thing would happen here."

Tara took a deep breath. "I'm okay, at least for now. What do we need to do?"

"A briefing with Dr. Director is in order at this point," said Will, coming over, "The creatures seem to be ignoring us so let's use the time wisely."

In the command vehicle, Dr. Director chose not to waste time with commiseration, but got straight to business. They all clustered around a holographic representation of the Tri-City area.

Where they were was a spot of green, with the creatures in red. They were spreading out from where they had come into the city. The destruction of property wasn't visible from the display; it was for tactical and situational purposes, but from the positions of the enemy within the structures they inferred the damage was increasing.

"Can it display the different kinds of creatures?" asked Kim.

"Working on it, Miss Possible," said an agent, sitting at a console and typing, "I'm not in Dr. Load's league, but I'm not a slouch, either... that should do it. We're using infrared satellite sensors to tell the differences. Each kind of thing has its own temperature."

Bonnie scowled. "How can you tell anything in that mess? I can't make any sense of, like, any of it."

The display changed. The creatures were still red, but a letter notation appeared by each dot. "R is the rock ones, W is the water, A is the air, and E is the electrical," he said.

After studying the display for a minute, Tara finally ventured, "They're all mixed up together."

Kim nodded. "Yeah, when we go fight them, we'll have to make sure not to get in each other's way."

"That is not a concern, Kim-chan," said Yori, "The Elemental power we each wield will not harm another Guardian unless used so deliberately. "

"Good to know," she answered. "Ron, what do you think?"

"Maybe we can get in front of them and set up an ambush," he replied, "See? They're approaching the city park." He pointed at an open area in the display.

"I am afraid there is little chance of a surprise attack," said a new voice, and everyone turned to find Sensei standing by the door.

"Gran- Sensei, are you well?" asked Yori with a bow.

"Yes, I am fine. Our house, however, is not," he responded.

"Gee, Yori, hope you two didn't bring anything irreplaceable," said Ron.

"Welcome, Sensei," said Dr. Director, giving a bow. "In other circumstances it would be nice to see you in person again."

"Likewise, Director-san," the old man replied. "The controlling intelligence knows where we are, and the creatures do not care, as they have no minds."

Kim grinned. "That makes me feel better. We can wipe them out, and only have to worry about minimizing property damage."

Sensei shook his head. "No, that cannot be a concern. The Mountain Eye is ruthless. It is set on destroying all of our race and all traces of its existence. You must be equally ruthless in stopping its minions."

"If we can't set up an ambush, how do we handle things?" asked Monique.

"The only thing to do is attack and destroy," he answered. "Use anything and everything as a weapon. This army must be stopped here, or the world is doomed."

They were all somber for a moment, then he dropped the bombshell.

"The situation is compounded by what I saw on the way here. A second army is being formed at the mountain and lake," he said.

That brought groans from the Guardians and Monkey Master.

"Then I am sending Code A," said Dr. Director.

"I wish you had done so at the time I asked," said Sensei.

The leader of Global Justice and the leader of the Yamanouchi School stared at each other for long seconds, then the former broke and looked away.

"There may be time for recriminations later, but right now we have a battle to win," she said. She went over to an empty console and started typing.

"I'm guessing Code A is a bad thing?" asked Kim.

"Code Armageddon," replied Will, "End of the world. Every fighting force on the planet will converge here to stop the enemy."

Kim and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Our poor home town," Kim groaned.

"Better that than everything and everyone else," said Ron, "But it still tanks."

"When did you grow up?" Kim asked, looking at her boyfriend in wonder.

He grinned in response. "Hey I couldn't hang around Kim Possible since pre-school and not learn something!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but held her peace.

"Well, no sense prevaricating about the shrubbery, as the man said, let's go save Middleton," said Monique, practical as ever.

"First change out the batteries in your headphones, then go," said Will.

"I want to try something," said Kim, "Everyone hold them out."

When everyone was doing so, a spark jumped from her hand to each unit, making the holder jump but confirming what Yori had said, they felt nothing. Checking the gauge, they found them completely recharged.

"A light switch and now a battery charger, will wonders never cease?" said Bonnie with a smirk.

Kim ignored the jab. "Let's go!"

Outside they lifted off, Tara bringing Ron. They did use Ron's idea as far as going to the park to meet the oncoming army. They stood and watched as new fires were started and old ones continued to rage. Occasionally a building would collapse, throwing dust and smoke into the air.

"There they are!" said Monique, pointing to the front line of creatures approaching.

"Then everyone go, and do whatever you have to stop them!" said Kim, and the battle was joined.

Ron, on the ground, used the Lotus Blade to great effect, slicing through the Lava Rocks and causing them to fall apart. He also had good luck against the Water Blobs- apparently they were held together by a very strengthened surface tension effect, and the sword disrupted it. The Whirlwinds... not so much. He had to avoid the Ball Lightning too, but Kim hovered over his head, protecting him from the electrical discharges and redirecting the energy to other creatures, blowing them apart.

The other Guardians experimented, exchanging types of enemy to see how they could be best fought.

Yori directed water into the air, shorting out the Ball Lightning, and the water turned aerated as it hit the Whirlwinds. Water cooled off the Lava Rocks and eroded them to pebbles.

Tara's winds eroded the Lava Rocks as well, and blew the Water Blobs into a fine mist. The Ball Lightning wasn't affected, and she had to dodge lightning more than once.

Bonnie could superheat the Whirlwinds, but that wasn't any help stopping them. The Water Blobs boiled to steam and were gone, and pulling heat out of the Lava Rocks stopped them. Her powers also was useless against the Ball Lightning.

Monique raised stalagmites and touched the Ball Lightning, grounding them out. Dirt was added to the Water Blobs until they were piles of mud and could no longer move. Dust added to the Whirlwinds made them visible, but did nothing to stop them.

Hours passed, and the Guardians fought, holding the line at Middleton Park. Dr. Director called and told them reinforcements were on the way, but wouldn't get to them for another hour.

Tara went higher above Middleton to take a breather. She looked around at where her friends were, and where the enemy was, and her bright blue eyes grew wide.

"Uh, guys?" she called over the headphones, "I'm not normally one to be a pessimist, but this is hopeless."

"Tara, we can't give up! You know that! We have to hold it here!" replied Kim.

Tara shook her head, but that gesture couldn't be seen by the Keeper of the Heart. "Kim, that second army Sensei spotted is nearly here, and from what I see, is twice as big as the one we're fighting now, and spreading out."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

There were heavy sighs in response.

"Okay, everyone, break off. We need to have a face-to-face," said Kim.

"How about on top of the MNN Building?" asked Monique. The building in question was a few blocks over, clearly marked by the large sign on the side.

"Good, let's go," replied Kim.

A minute later the five Guardians, the Monkey Master, and Rufus stood together near the edge of the roof closest to the advancing army. They sat down, resting.

"Wish I had something to drink," said Bonnie.

"A request easily fulfilled," said Yori. Her hand glowed and spheres of water rose from the storm gutters and flew over to them.

"Ew!" said Bonnie, moving away.

"This is pure water, Bonnie-chan, I made sure nothing is in it," said Yori.

"How do we hold it?" asked Tara.

"I have taken a concept from the Water Blobs and strengthened the surface tension. You may hold it, and when you bite into it, the ball will fall apart," she answered.

They all did so, and were refreshed.

"That was really weird," said Tara, "But I feel better."

"I'm sending some CrocAide and high-energy snacks to you," said Dr. Director, "The copter will be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much," replied Kim.

Tara used her powers to bring the supplies over from the copter, and they all took a well-deserved rest and recovery.

From their vantage point, they could all see Tara was right- the second army was approaching, and was much larger than the first, which was for all practical purposes defeated. They had managed to hold the line at the city park.

They heard gunfire and explosions from their right, and they all moved over to see what was going on. The first of the reinforcements had arrived, and were attacking the enemy creatures.

"That will be a big help," said Kim, nodding approvingly.

"It took us most of the day to beat the first army, and the sun's going to set in a couple of hours. What are we going to do then?" asked Ron.

Everyone was silent, trying to think of an answer.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was ready. She had an answer that would win the war!

"I know what we need to do," she said, and everyone turned to her. It was her time to shine, and she would show up Kim!

"We need to take the fight to the Mountain Eye," she said.

The statement was met with skepticism.

"Look, it's like this," she explained, "Remember that old show the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah, I loved it!" said Ron.

"I vaguely remember watching it with you, Ron," said Kim.

"Not my kind of thing," said Tara.

"I do," said Monique.

"It was an American adaptation of a Japanese show," said Yori.

"Right. I watched it when I was little, until I saw how stupid they were," said Bonnie, "They would be attacked by some monster that would grow to Godzilla size, and the episode was spent stopping it."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, they were great! They had all kinds of cool equipment."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Listen. My point is this: they were fighting the wrong enemy! The evil boss had a base on the moon, and sent her subjects to fight. It took them several seasons to realize they should have gone to her and taken on the root of the problem in the first place!"

Surprise registered on the other's faces.

"Take out the big boss, and the army won't be a problem!" she said, triumphantly. She stood back in a familiar position, hip cocked and arms crossed, smirking.

Everyone exchanged looks of surprise.

"Sound strategy," said Yori, approvingly.

"Great idea!" said Tara.

"WTG, GF!" said Monique.

"Yeah, I like it!" agreed Ron.

Bonnie's grin grew wider. She looked at Kim, waiting for some objection.

But the Keeper of the Heart was thoughtful. "That's... that's brilliant, Bonnie!" she said at last. "We have to end this before more people are killed."

Bonnie grinned in triumph. Her point had been made, and now she was getting the praise she deserved. She knew better than to bring up a change in leadership now; it would wait until things settled down.

"Then let's go do it before it gets any later!" said Monique.

"It is indeed a good strategy, for an amateur," put in Will's voice over their headsets, "But there is a major roadblock. According to satellite images, the army is clustered thickly around the cave entrance. If that is the only way in, you will definitely have to fight your way through."

Monique looked at her BFF. "Kim, you and Ron have been in there, right? Is it the only way?"

The adventurers grew thoughtful, trying to remember the cave's arrangement.

"Yeah, I think so..." said Kim, concentrating on her memory. "There was a long tunnel behind the entrance, and it widened into the main cave. There was a stair going down ten or so feet to the floor level. Amy had her equipment and Cuddlebuddy collection set up there."

Ron nodded. "That's what I remember too, KP."

"Cuddlebuddy collection?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Figures that some lame bad guy would have a lame collection that has been over for years."

Kim turned red, and did her best not to lay into Bonnie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, K, don't you collect Cuddlebuddies too?" Bonnie said in a sickly sweet voice. She was already showing up Kim, and cutting her down with the facts could only help the others decide to make her leader. She smirked to herself.

Kim was struggling to find something to say, while Ron was wisely staying out of it. Rufus just watched from Ron's pocket.

-Kim, I'm going to nip this in the bud.- sent Tara. "Uh, Bonnie, you might remember I still have a few Cuddlebuddys."

Bonnie gaped at Tara. She HAD forgotten!

"I don't keep them out any more, but I've still got all five of the Insectamals," put in Monique, giving Bonnie the cold eye. Putting down Kim didn't sit well with her.

Bonnie gazed at the Earth Guardian and her tanned face turned red.

"What are Cuddlebuddys?" asked Yori, intrigued.

"Remember the plush doll on Kim's bed?" said Tara to Yori, "That's Pandaroo, a cross between a panda and a kangaroo. There's a whole line of those dolls. They were really popular about five years ago." She looked at Bonnie. "And I'm not ashamed of having some of them."

Bonnie turned beet red and looked down. "Sorry..." she mumbled. Darn it! The plan had failed!

Ron meantime took Kim's hand and squeezed it, calming her down.

"ANYway," the Keeper of the Heart said, "I don't remember there being another exit."

"Yeah, Amy took the same one we did, and if there had been another way out, she would have known," Ron added.

"So we know where we have to go," said Monique.

"Just one thing, first," said Ron, "A trip to the Little Monkey Master's Room."

That, agreed the Guardians, was a great idea!

kpkpkp

As they stepped out of the Global Justice supply vehicle, Kim was talking to Monique. They had reverted to human form so their wings wouldn't get in the way.

"You've got all of the Insectamals? I didn't know that!" she said.

"Yeah, my mom got them for me as a set on my twelfth birthday," Monique answered,

"The AUTOGRAPHED set?" Kim said, excited, "I've GOT to see that!"

Bonnie followed in the rear, still embarrassed, and still talking about Cuddlebuddys wasn't helping.

"You may get a chance later, if we're still around," said Will, waiting for them. He was obviously annoyed. "Right now you need to focus on your mission."

Kim was instantly annoyed right back. "Will..." she began.

"Dr. Director and myself will be monitoring you, and offering advice. Are your headsets charged?" he said, ignoring her.

Kim huffed, but let it go. They held out their headsets and she did a quick recharge. Good thing, since they were well down in energy.

"It's about time," said one of the headsets, "We can't do our job if you don't take care of us."

Looks were exchanged, but nobody replied since Will was right there. Kim was glad no one except a Guardian could hear it without help.

"One more thing, before we go," said Kim, turning to Bonnie. "You've been doing so much better the last several days. You've really been trying to be part of this team. I'm sorry you felt you had to go and ruin it."

"It was that darn billboard's fault!" said Bonnie, turning red again, "It reminded me that you always have to be on top! As long as we've known each other, you always put me down!"

"Like you do me," Ron muttered, but not very loudly. This was important, and he didn't want to take attention away from it.

"Bonnie, I thought maybe you'd figured it out by now!" said Kim, "What I do has NEVER been about you! I didn't even know about that billboard!"

"Oh right, the most popular girl in school, always being the leader, always being better than everyone else! You never let anyone else stand out!" Bonnie retorted. "I'm so sure you didn't know about it!"

Will was at the door to the command trailer when he heard the argument start. Amateurs! Don't they realize what's at stake here? He turned back and had taken one step toward them, but was stopped by a voice from inside.

"Du-san, you should not intervene," said Sensei, "It is important that they work this out for themselves."

"They're wasting time!" Will protested.

"That is so, but the Guardians must be united if they are to be victorious. From what I have observed, this is one of the greatest barriers between them, and the time must be taken to resolve it," the old man replied.

Will growled, but went inside to take his position. Sensei continued to stand and observe.

"...then you SAVE THE WORLD from aliens! How can you top that?" yelled Bonnie.

"Actually, Ron did that," said Kim.

"NOT THE POINT!" said Bonnie, even louder, "I could have done it, if I had been given a chance!"

"Really? When did you get a dose of Mystical Monkey Power?" Kim snarked.

"If that stupid loser and disgusting rat could do it, anyone could!" retorted Bonnie. Then she stopped, realizing what she had just said. That was it. Kim would take away her powers, and she would go back to what she had been. She had come to like being a Guardian, but she realized she had just stepped over a line. Why had she said that?

Tara looked embarrassed, Monique and Yori were angry. Kim looked ready to bust a blood vessel, but Ron, in his usual goofy, 'never be normal' way, stepped forward and defused the sitch.

"Bonnie, you saw me using the Lotus Blade. You've got an idea of what I can do now. Really now, do you still still consider me to be a loser?" he asked, softly.

"Bonnie," said Tara, with compassion and sudden insight, "No matter what you say, I know better. The talks we've had since becoming Guardians have shown me how you really feel. The bond between us has helped you get rid of your hate. This is just stress talking."

"I am not used to such disharmony in a team," said Yori, "And I do not know much about your relationship with Kim-chan. But I trust Tara-chan's insights. She is correct- stress is the cause of your words. You must continue to shed your negative feelings and learn to control the stress, and I am willing to give you whatever help and support I can in doing so."

"Me too, girl," said Monique, "You're important to us, and you're worth the trouble."

"I forgive you," said Ron. He smiled gently. "It still hurts, but I forgive you."

Bonnie, tears running down her cheeks, looked at her fellow Guardians. Suddenly she dropped to her knees, covering her face in her hands. She began crying in earnest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

Kim knelt beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Bonnie, it's okay. We do have issues, but it's nothing we can't resolve, even if it will take lot of talking. I can see you're really stressed out. All this fighting is something you're not used to, and you know what's at stake. You're also worried about Tara being safe."

Bonnie's shoulders heaved, and she cried even harder. Monique pulled out some paper napkins she had taken from the supply vehicle and gave them to her while squatting down on her other side.

"But I have learned one thing about you over the years. You're a really strong person. You always went after what you wanted, and did what had to be done to get it. I'm proud to have you as a friend and fellow Guardian." added Kim.

"R- really?" asked Bonnie, calming down just a bit.

"Really. Look at me through the bond we share, feel what's there," said Kim. "Feel what all of us feel."

Bonnie quieted down even more, as her attention was taken up by Kim's suggestion. The bond between the Guardians. She liked the feeling it gave her. She was connected to the others in a way she had only felt with Tara. Her family wasn't even in the running.

Monique, Tara, Yori... Kim... she felt them all, surrounding her. There was anger and embarrassment at her words, but it had not broken the link. She was accepted for who she was. A "food chain" didn't exist here, only a team with a leader who had experience.

And she was part of it, now and forever. She would never be alone again, would always be supported, would always be helped when she needed it. Her life had changed. She had found something she hadn't realized she needed.

"Thank you, thank you all," she said, wiping her eyes. She looked up at Kim, who was smiling gently. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm sorry, everyone."

"I know, Bonnie, and you're forgiven. I'm glad you understand now," was the reply.

She looked over at Ron. "I'm sorry, Ron."

"Booyah!" he exclaimed, "The Guardians are together again!" Rufus grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Stronger and closer than ever before," added Yori.

They stood up, and Bonnie finished wiping her eyes. "I think I'm okay, now."

Kim held up her hand, and the Heart of Kandrakar rose from her palm.

"Guardians Unite!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Guardians of Kandrakar, accompanied by the Monkey Master and a Naked Mole Rat, flew over the remains of buildings and invaders toward the lake and mountain that were the source of danger to the world and lair of the Mountain Eye.

The second army of the Mountain Eye moved slowly toward Middleton and the ever-increasing number of defenders. They didn't want to waste time fighting the creatures, so they were far higher than even the Whirlwinds.

Ron and Rufus, even though they trusted Tara to support them, were still nervous. This was pretty darn high in the sky. The Guardians, however, were using their new senses to get an idea of what awaited them. Sensei had said it was aware of them and where they were. When they began their approach to the cave, it would likely take some action against them.

Some kind of odd movement was taking place amidst the different kinds of creatures standing guard at the cave. It looked like they were getting closer together.

"Oh, wow, look at that!" said Monique.

The Lava Rocks were melding together, growing a single entity that would be huge. The veins of heat that kept it flexible snaked around and included each new addition. Finally it stopped growing at about thirty feet tall. It stood unmoving, as though waiting for them.

Ball Lightning creatures flew down and entered the giant, and electrical arcs began flashing from it, hitting the stumps of trees and starting fires. The grounding trick obviously wouldn't work now.

The Whirlwinds began blowing around the composite monster, making a barrier of very high winds that were localized to the creature itself.

The normal-sized elemental soldiers that hadn't become part of the final giant continued to move away from the cave, leaving a large empty space around it.

The Guardians landed, studying their greatest opponent yet. It continued to stand, unyielding and unmoving.

"What was that quote?" said Ron, thinking, "The bigger they are, the harder you can hit 'em!"

Yori snickered. "I like that, Ron-kun."

"Where did you get that from?" asked Kim.

"Comic book," he answered, "About a super hero team that lived on an island in a building shaped like a giant letter T."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Dumb idea, but it is a good quote," she said.

"I notice that water is not part of the cave's guardian," said Yori, "And that may be what we need to defeat it."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Kim, not taking her eyes off the enemy.

"Follow me to the lake, everyone except Ron-kun," she answered.

"Oh, right, leave me behind to get stepped on," he said, but there was teasing in his voice.

"Wouldn't be the first time a giant thing has tried," said Kim, thinking of Chester Yapsby's giant cockroaches. "Keep an eye on it, and don't try taking it on yourself."

"Not a problem, KP," he answered, and watched as his girlfriend and the Guardians took off.

kpkpkp

Soon they were hovering over the lake, which was now placid and reflected them with an almost mirror-like quality.

"Everyone move close to me," said Yori, and the others complied. "Tara-chan, surround us with air."

The Air Guardian moved her hands, and a wind settled into a circular motion around them. "Ready!"

Yori took several deep breaths, then raised her hands slowly. Below them the lake's water stirred and began to rise toward them. When it hit the air ball, it flowed around and continued an upward movement.

"Yori, you're, like, sweating. You okay?" asked Bonnie.

"This... is... harder... than I thought... it would be..." she answered, panting a bit.

Kim moved over behind her, and put her hands on Yori's shoulders. A fuchsia glow surrounded the hands, and seemed to flow into the Water Guardian. As the Heart's Keeper, she kept the bond between them, and strengthened their powers.

"That is better! Thank you, Kim-chan!" said the ninja girl, and the water flowed past them much faster.

"What are you making, anyway?" said Tara.

"A soldier to match the one in our way," she answered. "It is ready!"

Standing up from the lake was a humanoid shape made of water, with the Guardians protected by an air bubble in the chest. It was as tall as the rock monster they faced.

"Kim-chan, I ask that you continue to provide me with energy," Yori said, "Maintaining and controlling this construct is very hard."

"I've got you covered, don't worry," answered Kim.

The Water Soldier glided forward until it reached the shore, then stepped onto land. The feet spread out just a bit, but held their shape.

It walked forward toward the cave, leaving wet footprints behind. The Rock Soldier stood ready for them. It turned in their direction.

Ron and Rufus, watching with their mouths open, could only gape at the titanic creatures before them. Then Ron turned and ran for the safety of some boulders on the edge of the field.

When the Water Soldier was some fifty feet away, the Rock Soldier raised its crude arms and powerful bolts of electricity flew out, hitting its nemesis.

The Guardians inside flinched, but were unharmed.

More lightning followed, and it did make water splash off the body.

"It cannot reach us in that manner," said Yori, "Pure water does not conduct electricity."

Their opponent seemed to realize that as well, since the barrage of lightning ceased.

Ron and Rufus, watching from a safe distance, suddenly noticed something- it was too quiet. Looking around in the direction of the army, they saw that all movement had stopped. The Lava Rocks just standing, the Water Blobs had been reduced to puddles, the Whirlwinds and Ball Lightning dissipated. Middleton had earned a respite. He guessed that the rock giant needed all of the Eye's attention.

"Stoppable, can you hear me?" asked Will over the headphones.

"Yeah, go ahead," he answered.

"The creatures have stopped moving, but is what we're seeing through satellite imaging correct? There are two giant... things fighting?" Will asked.

"Uh huh, Yori made a giant water puppet, and they're all inside, controlling it," he told the GJ Top Agent. "Hold on, they were taking a break, but something's going on."

"Can you let my fire out?" asked Bonnie.

"I... do not think so. It is hard enough keeping our soldier in its correct shape," answered Yori. "Creating a tunnel for you would be impossible for me to hold.

Bonnie growled in frustration.

"Then I'll get us some ammo," said Monique, and the Water Soldier glowed with green light.

It reached down and picked up boulders the size of cars. Taking aim it threw them at the Rock Soldier. The first several missed, but finally one hit, knocking off a chunk of its body.

"Take all day to wear it down at that rate," said Bonnie.

Another huge rock flew at the enemy, but it moved just enough to have it miss. It raised its arms, and powerful winds blew at the Water Soldier. Water was blown off its body, and it began to lose mass and size slowly but steadily.

"Tara? Can you do something?" asked Kim.

"No, the water is cutting me off from the air outside," she answered.

Then all we have left is a very risky action," said Yori.

"Go for it," said Kim, "We all trust you."

The Water Soldier took a step forward, and another, despite the winds howling around it, pulling off gallons at a time. It walked up to the Rock Soldier, held out its arms, and enveloped it in a hug.

United, the Elements reacted violently. Water was heated as the veins of lava cooled. Electricity was shorted out, the winds blew pebbles and stones, and mud was slung around.

The two constructs fell, shaking the ground, and the materials flowed in all directions. When it was over, the five Guardians sat in the middle of the chaos, spitting mud and wiping their faces. They were all panting for breath.

They looked around, and saw Ron approaching.

"KP! Are you all okay?" he called.

-Nothing like a good mud pack to keep a Guardian looking fine.- sent Bonnie, still trying to clear her mouth of mud.

Everyone else snorted in laughter. Partially from relief at winning the battle and partially in surprise at Bonnie's joke, they all broke up.

Once they recovered, they used their powers to clean up, removing the mud and dirt and drying their costumes. When they were ready, they turned their attention to the cave.

"O-kay... who goes first?" asked Ron, eyeing the entrance.

"What are your senses telling you, O Mighty Monkey Master?" asked Kim with a hint of amusement.

Ron shook his head. "Actually, KP, it's quiet right now. Not sure what that means, though."

"All I can say for sure is that the ground is cooling again," commented Bonnie.

"I don't sense anything except for what Bonnie said," Monique said, staring intently at the cave.

"Once again there is nothing Water-related," added Yori.

"There's still a breeze, though," said Tara, "It might mean there IS a second exit."

Kim nodded thoughtfully. "So, it might have left, or it might be setting a trap. Just have to go in with our eyes wide open."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," muttered Bonnie.

They walked over to the cave, which was dark and quiet. Nothing attacked them, and their senses remained quiet.

"Bonnie, can we have some light, please and thank you?" asked Kim.

"I was afraid you were going to say that, too," Bonnie responded, but raised her right hand and called fire to it. A glowing ball appeared over her hand. They went inside, Bonnie leading.

The cave was clear and smooth as far as they could see, the roof of rock some ten feet over their heads. They moved cautiously along, Ron at the rear, Lotus Blade ready. Rufus had his little head out of the pocket, whiskers quivering as he used his own animal senses.

Bonnie sent the fire ball on ahead, and created several more that appeared to explore the cave as if they were intelligent. They bobbed and weaved around, sometimes moving close to the rock and hovering, other times going everywhere like an excited kid at an amusement park.

Some fifty yards along they came to an abrupt drop in the floor. Bonnie flared the fire, and the cavern became visible. There was nothing at all. The concrete stairs and railings were gone, all of the ruined equipment that had made up the Genetic Zipper was missing. The opened wall to the Cuddlebuddy collection was no longer there. The cave was, in fact, too clean. There were no signs that any animals were there, or had ever been there.

"Hm..." said Kim, "I would have expected smashed machinery to be left over. Looks like the Mountain Eye likes his lairs clean and tidy."

"There aren't even any loose rocks lying around," said Ron.

"Monique, is the ground safe down there?" asked Kim.

The Guardian in question looked carefully. "Yeah, no traps or anything."

With a flap of wings they glided down to the main floor of the cavern, Ron using his Monkey Skills to follow.

"Spread out, let's see if we can find our host," said Kim.

Ron stuck with Kim, but the others moved out, a ball of fire left over each girl to light their way.

-I've found the source of the breeze.- sent Tara. -There are a number of shafts leading to the outside. They look like something man-made, so I'd guess for ventilation.-

"KP, do you sense anything?" asked Ron.

She shook her head. "No... no energy of any kind. I'm starting to think it's not here any more."

"Elvis has left the building," he said with a grin.

"SO not funny, Ron. We can't let it get away, it'll just start an attack from somewhere else," she replied.

-Every one, over here.- sent Monique, and the Guardians converged on her position by the cavern wall offset to the left of the entrance.

"What is it, Mo-chan?" asked Yori.

"This part of the cave is different from the rest... there's an empty space about thirty feet straight back. I wouldn't have found it if I hadn't gotten close to the wall," she answered.

"Can we get in?" asked Tara. She wasn't happy, being in the cave with little air stirring.

"Stand back, I'll try to make a hole," replied the Earth Guardian. She glowed with green energy, and the rock glowed with her. It suddenly started moving away slowly, like a thick liquid rolling down hill. As the material moved out of their way and re-solidified, they moved down the new tunnel.

It took a few minutes, but the newly-formed cave suddenly stopped as it met the natural cave ahead. Several fireballs moved into it, and illuminated something that could only be the Mountain Eye.

It was a large, dark lump that overall reminded them of a brain. It was about the size of a panel truck, and rested on a number of squat appendences. The material making it up gleamed dully in the light.

YOU HAVE FOUND ME. NOW YOU DIE. And with surprising quickness it ran toward them, intent on running them over. Its trap was now clear; they had no room to fly out of its way, and were slower than it on the ground. Behind them the cave had quietly closed, trapping them. Surprise would paralyze them for the critical second it needed to attack.

The Guardians gasped and stepped back, but Ron pulled the Lotus Blade and moved in front of them, holding it ready to cut their enemy in two.

"RON!" called Kim.

"Come on, you oversized brain loaf," he said. "YEAH!" added Rufus.

It stopped on a dime just short of the Blade's reach, then took one step back. The weapon before it could easily kill, and its wielder was more than ready to. It realized its trap had failed.

Humanity's guardians and humanity's enemy stood in direct confrontation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Hit it, girls!" yelled Kim, and five beams of colored light struck the Mountain Eye.

AAAAGGGHHH!

"Hold it still!" Kim called, "Get around it!"

YOU CANNOT HOLD ME!

"Wanna bet?" asked Bonnie.

Shortly they were surrounding the Mountain Eye, beams of light from their hands holding it still.

"What now, KP? We're still trapped!" said Ron.

"Just a sec!" said Monique. She raised one hand toward the cave's roof, and a green energy hit it, pushing the rock away. The rock overhead was yielding to her will, but moving slowly. "Ugh... not sure I can do this..."

Kim's fuchsia light arced over to the Earth Guardian, and her powers multiplied, the rock moving out of her way. Soon they could see the fading daylight overhead. The hole widened until it was large enough for them to leave through.

"Everyone, fly up, pull it out of here!" said Kim. "Ron-"

"Don't worry about me, KP, I can get out," he said hefting the Lotus Blade, "Remember I told you that Toshimiru used it to carve the school out of solid rock. This won't be a challenge."

"He is correct, Kim-chan," put in Yori.

"Okay, see you soon," she responded, giving him a smile.

"Hang on, Ron, I'll restore the tunnel for you," said Monique. She turned her hand back toward the cave wall, the green glow never leaving it.

"S'okay, Mo," replied Ron, "You need to go before it gets any later. Later, Kim. Love you!

The Keeper of the Heart blushed. "Love you too."

The Guardians, their beams of light keeping steady contact with the Mountain Eye, lifted out of the cave, and gained more altitude.

"Where are we taking it, Kim?" asked Tara.

"The Space Center, that way. Let's go," she answered, and they moved toward their goal.

kpkpkp

Over the deserted Center, the Guardians followed Kim's lead and went toward the runway. Finally she spotted what she wanted. "Over there, my dad's space plane. Land beside it."

On the ground they looked curiously at the vehicle. At Kim's direction they moved around the Eye to keep it trapped within their power while Kim withdrew. She flew over to a nearby hanger and went inside. A minute later she came out with a remote that had a key dangling from it.

She aimed the remote at the outline of a hatch, and with a BEEP! BEEP! the plane's ramp lowered, and she ran inside.

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, GUARDIAN? THEY CANNOT HOLD ME FOREVER.

-Send you on your way.- Kim replied. She looked around, orienting herself with the interior. Okay, the control cabin is there, so that must be the hatch to the cargo bay.

YOU CANNOT. YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWER.

-Oh, I think you'll find out differently.- sent Kim. Moving through the hatch, she looked for the control panel and found it on the left bulkhead. She looked over the cargo area, and judged it to be big enough, but a tight fit.

LET ME GO, AND I WILL KILL YOU ALL QUICKLY.

-Thanks, but no thanks.-

The top hatch opened wide, and by telepathy she told her fellow Guardians to fly into it. They did so, the Eye barely fitting between the sides, and the hatch closed.

"Everyone keep your power on it, we're taking off!" said Kim. She watched the indicators turn green, so all was ready. She left the area, securing the hatch.

A few minutes later the engines came to life, winding up, and they felt the plane move as it headed for the runway.

-Do you actually know how to fly this thing?- called Bonnie.

-Yeah, I've done it before,- Kim said, -Long story. Stand by and brace yourselves; takeoff's pretty steep.-

The plane's radar showed no air traffic anywhere within range, so Kim opened the throttle, and the plane headed down the runway.

NO! I HAVE WORKED TOO HARD! THIS WORLD IS MINE! The Mountain Eye pulled and pushed against the energy beams, but had little effect except to make the Guardians sway.

"Sorry, you're not getting away that easily!" said Monique, and increased the strength of her energy. The others followed suit.

"Leaving the ground!" said Kim over the intercom.

The plane tilted up, nearly unbalancing everyone, but they found something to grab and still keep the enemy immobile.

"Wonderful, I hit my hip against this bar. Now I'm gonna have a bruise..." muttered Bonnie.

"Stay on task, Bonnie-chan," instructed Yori.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," said Bonnie.

The flight smoothed out after a brief rough shaking that lasted several seconds.

-What's going on, K?- sent Bonnie.

-What's called Max Q. We're nearing orbit. Stand by, everyone.- she responded.

After a few more minutes, Kim opened the hatch from the forward cabin and came inside. She made sure she closed the hatch behind her.

"Okay, girls, we're in orbit," she announced.

"So what are we going to do with this guy?" asked Monique. Orbit? Wow...

NOTHING! I WILL GET LOOSE, DESTROY THIS VEHICLE, AND FALL BACK TO THE GROUND UNHARMED.

"Shut up!" yelled Bonnie, "You are really getting on my nerves."

"This is going to be tricky," said Kim, "Let me explain. The earth orbits the sun at nearly thirty kilometers a second, so to get him out of the solar system we're going to have to add enough speed to put him on a course to Jupiter, which will in its turn add the speed necessary to escape the sun's gravity. Understand?"

There were thoughtful looks.

"Oh, yeah, I remember!" said Tara, "The Pioneer and Voyager probes! They used Jupiter's gravity to slingshot them to Saturn and beyond."

"Right, Tara!" said Kim, beaming. "Everyone, meet the ship's main computer!"

"Everything is going according to plan," came a strange voice over the intercom. "We will be at the correct point for course insertion in ten minutes. You realize there will be only one shot at this, and no way to make corrections during the trip."

"Yeah, I know," conceded Kim. "Tara, I'm going to open the hatch. You'll need to hold the air around us. Think you can do it?"

The blond Guardian grinned. "If I can't, we'll know right away."

"That's like, really reassuring," snarked Bonnie.

"Relax. I can feel the weight of the air on the ground. I don't have to think I can hold it, I know I can!" she retorted.

"We trust you, Tara-chan," said Yori.

"Okay, then, here we go," said Kim, manipulating controls set beside the hatch. Red lights flashed and klaxons sounded. "Computer, shut that off, please and thank you." The room grew silent.

The Guardians watched in wonder as the hatch opened, revealing the stars around them. Tara was keeping the air around them, and wasn't even straining.

Kim added her power beam to the others. "Okay, let's go." She took off into open space, the others following pulling the dark mass of the Mountain Eye with them.

NO! YOU CANNOT DO THIS!

"Computer?" Kim called when they were well away from the plane.

"It's coming up. Don't worry, Miss Kimberly, I won't let you miss the window," was the response.

Waiting for the right time, they looked around at the Earth below, the moon and the stars all around them. The beauty was overwhelming, and they all felt numb. They really were in space!

"Wow, this is, like, impressive," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, absolutely beautiful," said Tara, softly.

"Window coming up," announced the ship's computer, "Adjust your angle by fifteen degrees toward your head, Miss Tara. That's fine, stay there. Miss Yori, seven degrees to your right. That's it. Everything is ready." It was speaking over their headsets.

"Now! You have two minutes to achieve the velocity necessary," said the computer.

The five Guardians pulled the Mountain Eye toward them with their powers. They felt it gaining speed as it approached. When it passed them, they began pushing it. Faster and faster it went, moving away from the earth toward a spot with few stars. But if the calculations were right, it would meet Jupiter in a few years and be snapped around it by gravity and leave the solar system forever.

They continued to push until their concentration was interrupted. "That's it, velocity and trajectory set. Everything is GO!"

"Thanks, computer," said Kim.

"No thanks necessary, it's my job," was the response.

They watched as their ancient enemy grew smaller and smaller. When it was just on the edge of sight, they got a message.

I CONCEED YOUR VICTORY, GUARDIANS. YOU WANT THIS WORLD MORE THAN I DO. I WILL NOT RETURN. FARE WELL.

"Goodbye, and good luck," said Tara, softly, and waved.

They flew back to the plane and closed the hatch. Once safely in the habitation section they reverted to human form and took a well deserved rest, plopping down in the seats.

"This was a brilliant idea, Kim," said Monique, "We don't have to kill it, even if we could, and the world will be safe."

"Well, I'm not a rocket scientist, but I couldn't be the daughter of one without picking up something!" Kim said, blushing a bit.

"Giving the computer awareness was also brilliant," added Yori.

"I knew we needed the help. I couldn't direct the push without knowing where to aim," Kim replied.

"Thank you," came an embarrassed voice from the speaker.

"K, I have to admit you've done good," said Bonnie, "Something like this would never occur to me."

"Kim's parents and brothers are geniuses, Bonnie," said Monique, "So is Kim. She just shows it in a different way."

"Yeah, I'm learning that," the teal-eyed Guardian muttered.

Going into the ship's stores they found MREs aplenty, with a nice variety of dishes. However, Japanese cuisine was lacking, so they had the opportunity to show Yori some other things.

While they ate (fortunately not the ferociously tough astronaut food Kim had tried) they watched the earth and stars.

"I never in my life ever thought I'd get a chance to see this," said Tara, "It's another reason I like the solution."

"Me either," said Monique, "Makes it almost worth all the trouble we went through to get here."

"Yes, this is an experience never to be forgotten," said Yori.

"Take a long look, everyone, keeping it safe is our job from now on," said Kim.

"It's pretty, but I would really like to get to my hairdresser and manicurist," said Bonnie.

The others groaned and looked at the Fire Guardian, who was grinning. "Gotcha!"

Tara giggled and gave her best friend a hug.

"See, I am trying," said Bonnie.

"And sometimes you're VERY trying," said Kim, "But you're still worth it."

kpkpkp

"Space plane, come in, this is Dr. Director of Global Justice calling. Can you hear me?" came from the radio. It was an hour later, and they were making sure things were secure for landing.

"I'll take it, you rest, Kim," said Monique. She sat in the copilot's seat and tapped a switch. "This is Monique Robinson, uh, the Guardian of Earth, go ahead, Ma'am."

"Is everything okay? What happened?"

"We're all fine. The Mountain Eye has been sent on its way to Jupiter and beyond, and won't be back," she answered.

"Is Ron there?" put in Kim, leaning over her BFF's shoulder.

"Yes, Kim, he's fine. Came in to headquarters about half an hour ago," was the response. "The armies have quit moving, and the war seems to be over. Cleanup is beginning, but since it's nearly sunset we'll have to wait till tomorrow to assess damage. Body recovery will continue, though."

"Nearly sunset?" said Kim, "Hm. I really don't want to try and land in the dark. We'll stay up here until tomorrow."

"We could handle a landing, no problem," put in the computer.

Kim shook her head. "We're all tired, anyway."

"What about supplies?" asked Will.

"The ship is kept fully stocked, just in case of an emergency," put in the computer. "We can stay up for a week without having to dip into the reserves."

"We're good, thanks," was the reply. Again Kim was thankful nobody but a Guardian could hear machines talk without help.

After a few more minutes of sharing information (and Kim talking to Ron) they signed off, the Guardians all being very tired, and now with full bellies wanted to get some sleep.

kpkpkp

There were four bunks in the habitation section, so Kim elected to sleep in the pilot's seat and keep an eye on things. The awakened computer protested, declaring it had everything under control, and would give an alarm if necessary.

Kim had to placate it by pointing out the lack of enough bunks, and that, while she trusted it, things outside its control could still go wrong. She settled into the comfortable seat, and after a while she turned off the cabin lights and watched the stars.

"Someday..." she murmured.

"Did you say something, Miss?" asked the computer.

"Oh, I was just thinking that someday we'd go to the stars," she replied.

"That's been a dream of mine since I was installed," said the machine, "But I know I'll never make it."

Kim chose not to reply. "Do you still have a radar lock on the Eye?" she asked instead.

"I do indeed. It continues on its set course," was the answer, "It will reach Jupiter in six years."

"Good to know, thanks," she said, and with that reassurance drifted off.

kpkpkp

Eight hours later they ate breakfast and got ready to return to Earth. Being a chair short, Yori chose to use her ninja skills to stay safely in one place.

"Kimmie-cub, do you read me?" came a familiar voice.

"Yeah, Dad, go ahead!" she replied, surprised.

"Everything looks go for landing," he said, "Is everything secure up there?"

"Roger that," answered the computer.

"Yes, Dad. They let you back in already?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Global Justice came and picked me up from your Uncle Slim's ranch last night, wanting me here for your landing," he explained. "We've got a full crew for landing and recovery."

"Everything is go, we'll be leaving orbit in twenty-two minutes," she replied.

kpkpkp

The landing itself was anticlimactic. Kim's knowledge of the ship, and the computer's help made the landing smooth as silk. The five girls were taken to the decontamination area, then to the medical area. A few hours later they were released with a clean bill of health.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

As they came out of the chamber, Dr. Possible met his daughter and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you, Kimmie, you and your friends saved a lot of lives and a lot of property," he told her.

"No big, that's why we're Guardians," was the reply, "Where's Mom and the Tweebs?"

"Your mother is back at the hospital, but we left your brothers on the ranch until it's safe," he told her, signing off on some forms a technician handed him.

"Safe for who?" Kim muttered, but not very loudly.

"Oh, there's a bus waiting to take you all back to where Global Justice is set up," Dr. Possible said.

"That won't be necessary," said Kim, "We've eaten, we're rested, and it's early. We'll go see where we can help."

There was a groan from Bonnie, but before anyone could say anything she said "I know, I know, I asked for this when I agreed to become a Guardian. Let's go do it."

"I want to call my parents first," said Monique, and the others agreed that was a good idea.

Everyone had made it safely to their destinations and watched on TV the horror of the elemental attack from an alien entity. They were very glad to hear from their daughters, and learn that they were all right.

After some tear-filled time, they finally got off the phone, begging off with the reason there was more for them to do. They went outside, Kim's dad and several other people following out of curiosity. It was a clear, warm, cloudless day, and none of the destruction could be seen from where they were.

"Guardians Unite!" said Kim, the Heart in her open palm, and with a flash of multicolored light the Guardians of Kandrakar stood there.

"Bye, dad, see you at home," said Kim.

As they disappeared away from the Center and over the trees, Dr. Wong stepped up beside him, watching five girls flying without anything except wings. "Your daughter really can do anything," she said with a smile.

"Don't I know it!" he replied, proudly.

Dr. Vivian Porter stood watching them with wide blue eyes, Oliver beside her.

"Magic does not compute," he complained.

"No," agreed his creator, "But unassisted flight is beautiful to watch."

kpkpkp

-Where are we going, Kim-chan?- asked Yori.

-Let's go to where the army got into Middleton, see if we can help search for survivors.- she replied.

-It was a horrible sight. I- I don't think I want to see it again.- said Tara.

Bonnie flew up beside her on one side, Monique on the other, and they reached for her, taking her hands and squeezing them.

"It'll be okay, Tara," said Bonnie over the wind, "If we're going to do this, we have to get used to such sights."

"...I know, but I don't have to like it," was the reply.

-If you can't take it, you can go somewhere else to help," said Kim.

-Thanks.- The Air Guardian flashed the Keeper of the Heart a smile. The others let go, and they resumed their course.

kpkpkp

Many people were busy in the area where buildings had been wrecked and burned. Stacks of covered sheets sat near a number of ambulances. There was no need to ask what they were.

They landed near what was obviously the command center for the search and rescue operation to the surprise of many people. But the ones working didn't let the Guardians distract them for very long; there was more important stuff to do.

"KP!" called a familiar voice, and they turned to find Ron and Rufus approaching.

Kim and Ron had a tearful reunion, while Rufus scampered up to Kim's shoulder and hugged her as well as he could with his little mole rat forelegs.

"I've been calling you mentally since I spotted you, didn't you hear me?" he asked, letting his girlfriend go.

"No... did anybody hear him?" she asked, looking at her teammates. There were shakes of the head all around.

-Ron, can you hear me?- sent Tara.

-Uh, yeah, now I can!- he sent back.

"Okay, then, we've learned something," said Monique, "We can't hear Ron unless one of us contacts him first."

"Good to know," said Bonnie, smirking, "I don't want him in my head unless I invite him."

Kim rolled her eyes, but knew Bonnie was teasing.

"Yeah, well, maybe I know stuff I don't want you to know," retorted Ron, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"I was just teasing you, Stoppable," said Bonnie, "Calm down."

"Oh. Sorry, Bon-bon," said Ron.

The other Guardians sighed to themselves. There were still a lot of issues to settle before they became a real, united team and that was going to take time.

"Can I help you, girls?" asked a man in a Red Cross uniform.

"Oh, hi, we're the Guardians, and we thought you could use some help," said Kim.

"We sure can!" he said, pointing, "They've found several bodies under that debris, but can't get to them until the heavy machines get here. Can you do something about it?"

"Bonnie, take over, I'm going to find out what the sitch is," said Kim, and followed the Red Cross worker toward the trailer.

Bonnie looked over and nodded. "Monique, you're best suited to do that. Tara, I'm sorry, but I'll need you to move stuff like you did before."

Tara looked stricken, but the Air Guardian took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll just stay back a bit. I really don't want to see what's under there."

"Fair enough," said the Earth Guardian, and gave her a hug. "Come on." She led her friend toward the debris.

"Yori..." said Bonnie, uncertainly.

The ninja nodded. "I agree, Bonnie-chan. Our powers would create more problems than they would solve. We should find another way to help."

"Well... there are probably a lot of water lines broken, and I still sense fires. Let's go see," she replied, and took to the sky, the other right with her.

kpkpkp

They spent the rest of the day there, searching for bodies and survivors, moving debris so emergency vehicles could get in and making sure things didn't get any messier. The power had been cut to the area, but gas and water still flowed. While techs worked to cut them off, Tara and Yori used their powers to send the output away from the area.

They kept an eye on Tara, but as time passed she did better, not allowing the grisly sights to affect her performance, and letting it all out later, with her mom and friends beside her.

Bonnie and Monique, not used to seeing death, were affected strongly as well. But they went on with their assignments, proving they had steel inside, and were worthy of being Guardians.

Many more bodies were found; the final toll was two hundred and eleven victims of the Mountain Eye's army. They were very thankful it wasn't worse.

As days passed the focus turned to removing the rubble and charred remains of buildings and houses so that the rebuilding could start. The Guardians proved very capable with that, taking the remains of the Lava Rocks and filling the cave in Mount Middleton with them, along with concrete debris.

Very little in the way of objects in the buildings could be recovered; the army had been very thorough with the destruction. A barren valley was the final resting place for much of the material, and what could be recycled was.

The Guardians became a familiar sight in Middleton, flying overhead or helping in some other way. The tri-city area, long used to weird things, took it all in stride.

The house where Sensei and Yori had lived was destroyed, but the car wasn't, since Yori had driven it to GJ's headquarters. She and Sensei were living with Tara and her mom, since they had a large house with several empty bedrooms. The army hadn't made it as far as anyone else's home.

kpkpkp

When things finally settled down, they were honored by the Mayors, the Governor, and the President and Congress. They wanted to put up a statue of them in Middleton Park, but after long discussion that was refused, saying the money was better spent helping victims. Even Bonnie, who liked the idea, agreed it wasn't' a good thing to do, at least right now.

Senior Senior Junior, not having much interest in world affairs, finally heard about his girlfriend's changes and exploits. He was on the next flight to Middleton to see her. His father stayed behind, but was keenly interested in what Kim Possible, her friends, and his son's girlfriend had become. Junior was confused at the changes, but in the end decided it didn't really matter to him.

Wade and his parents finally came home, surprised at what happened while they were away. He was very upset he hadn't been able to help, and apologized many times, despite the fact it wasn't his fault.

kpkpkp

The Middleton Ski Lodge, even though it was the closest structure to the Mountain Eye's cave, had by some miracle escaped damage. There wasn't any snow now, but it re-opened for the hiking and camping.

The Guardians, Ron, Wade and their families were treated to a banquet there. Sensei did not attend, preferring to remain behind the scenes. Bonnie got to rub her sister's faces in her accomplishments even more.

The Lodge's manager came over to talk to them after dinner.

"Mr. Johnson, what can I do for you?" asked Kim.

"Actually, it's what I can do for you," he replied, "Didn't I hear that your team needs a base of operations?"

"That's right, we're looking at getting a house," answered Monique.

"Well, then, I want to offer you a place here. We've got conference rooms, good food, and lodging, whatever you need to be comfortable," he said. "And it's all free of charge!"

"Booyah!" exclaimed Ron. He would have preferred Bueno Nacho, but Tex-Mex WAS on the menu here.

There was a lot of mental arguing over the next few minutes, but nobody except Ron, Wade, and Rufus heard any of it. In the end they decided to take the offer.

Kim looked at her boyfriend. "You do realize you're going to have to get a new ride to get here for meetings, if I can't pick you up."

He nodded, unhappily, "I know. I hate it, but I guess it's time to give up the scooter."

"Booyah!" Kim replied. He was growing up. Kicking and screaming all the way, but growing up. She was proud of him.

kpkpkp

One day they met at Tara's place for a private meeting. Wade was on the wrist Kimmunicator.

"I am returning to Japan tomorrow," Sensei announced.

"But I thought you were going to stay and guide us," said Kim.

He shook his head. "I still have a school to run, but I will be in touch." He looked at the Guardians. "And now that your first mission is over, you may have the opportunity to visit Kandrakar itself, the source of your powers. I will not tell you very much about it, as it is best you learn on your own. But watch out for a summons at a time soon to come. You will learn then how to get there."

"What about you, Yori?" asked Monique.

"I will be staying here, of course. I have spoken to Tara-chan and her mother about it, and am honored that they wish me to stay with them," she answered.

Tara grinned. "I couldn't stand it if you moved out at this point. You're the sister I never had."

Yori blushed and ducked her head to Tara. "Domo arigato."

Sensei would say no more about this "Kandrakar", so Kim turned the discussion to another topic.

"Guys, me, Ron, Wade, and Rufus have talked it over and made a decision. We're disbanding Team Possible," she told them.

There were gasps. "But why, GF?" asked Monique.

"Yeah, K, that's, like, your life," put in Bonnie.

"You're right, Bonnie, but being a Guardian is a higher calling. I say I can do anything, but I can't do everything. We'll be starting college next month, and I don't need my attention divided even more."

"And since I never got any answers from any college I applied to, I'll be going back to Yamanouchi to continue my training and education," said Ron.

Sensei and Yori said nothing, but were somewhat saddened. The reason he never got any replies was so he would choose to go back to the school. They had intercepted all of his letters or persuaded all the interested schools that his needs could be better met elsewhere.

Perhaps someday they would confess that manipulation, but not now. There were still prophecies in the offing and to prepare for them it was necessary to separate the Chosen One and his mate. Their lives were destined to be together, but there was much they needed to learn while separate.

"I'll still be involved providing equipment for you, said Wade from the Kimmunicator.

"Equipment? Why? What for?" asked Tara, puzzled.

"You're going into martial arts training, and learning to use Team Possible equipment," answered Kim, "So you won't have to rely only on your Guardian powers."

"Don't you think you should ask us first?" said Bonnie, a scowl on her face.

"It just makes sense that you all be as prepared as possible for anything," was the reply.

The Fire Guardian rolled her eyes. "I guess... if you think it's best."

Kim smiled to herself. It was hard but it was happening- Bonnie really was becoming a part of the group. Inside, she felt the bond between them all grow just a little stronger.

THE END

EPILOGUE

At Global Justice headquarters, a meeting was also taking place. Will Du was in Dr. Director's office.

"We've got a lot of data on the Guardians and their powers now," he was saying, "And when compared to other superhero teams, Team Go for instance, they are very powerful. Their abilities affect the very foundations of material existence."

"Are they a threat to world security?" asked Dr. Director.

"I remind you that before she got her powers that Kim Possible by herself would have been had she gone rogue," he answered, "But based on their psychological profiles from before they became Guardians, I would say no." He hesitated a moment. "But now, who can say? Such incredible abilities will change people."

"What about Stoppable and his pet? she asked.

Will frowned. "No matter what abilities he's gained, he is not an aggressive person except when it involves the safety of Possible or someone else he cares about. The teachings and training of the Yamanouchi School are another check on him."

"I agree," said the head of GJ, "And I still think we need to bring the Guardians under our umbrella for their own safety, as well as world security."

She looked intently at her Top Agent. "Commander Du, are you up to the task of recruiting them?"

"Do I have a free hand?" he asked.

She hesitated the barest instant before saying "Yes, you do."

He smiled. "In that case, consider it done."

Author's Note: I cannot say right now when, or if, there will be a sequel; it will depend on my Muse's cooperation and inspiration. In the meantime, I am going back to work on my fifth Winx Club fic, "Convergence".


End file.
